Hobbit Imagines and Preferences
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Just a bunch of Imagines and Preferences I came up with. Not all of the Imagines are romance. But there will be multiple pairings with an OC. Open to suggestions but not requests for the Imagines but open to requests for the preferences since they're easier.
1. Imagine: The Company Playing Mario Kart

**Disclaminer: I don't own the hobbit or it's characters. I own my ideas unless stated otherwise and I own my OCs.  
**

**Hey so I had an idea for an imagine so I wrote it. I will not be taking requests but if I do I'll put an Authors Note saying so but probably not because I get overwhelmed with trying to make things perfect for people. **

**So this first imagine I had the idea when I was playing Mario Kart earlier today and for some reason hobbit characters just popped into my head.**

**I'm probably going to just keep the OC as the OC for every imagine that's in the 'real world' just to make it simpler. **

**So for the imagines in real world universe since this is not an actual 'story' story nothing is linear and not all the parts connect to each other. (Meaning, think of all of these as separate events/stories unless stated otherwise. There will be multiple pairings but not all the parts will be romantic, this one for instance isn't.) **

* * *

**Imagine playing Mario Kart with the Company.**

Linda looked down into her cup of coffee. Was this a result of too much caffeine? Had her younger brother spiked her drink with something? How else was she supposed to explain what was happening? Currently on Linda's couch was Kili, Fili, Bofur and Bilbo. In the kitchen, which was adjacent to the room, was Bombur, Bifur, Gloin, Oin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Dwalin, Balin and Thorin. To put it simply somehow the whole Company, minus Gandalf, had ended up in Linda's house, that she shared with the younger brother. Her younger brother, Toby, was currently trying to teach the four on the couch how to play _Mario Kart_.

"Why does that mushroom have a face?" Kili asked cocking an eyebrow.

"What's that green thing?" Bofur asked.

"That's Yoshi, he's a dinosaur." Toby said.

"A what?" Fili asked.

"Think dragon without wings." Linda said.

"Why is there a child? Is he going to be in that contraption?" Bilbo asked with panic.

"That's Baby Mario." Toby said.

"Wait I thought I picked Mario?" Fili asked with a frown.

"You're playing as Mario but that's," Linda pointed to the screen. "Baby Mario."

"How's that possible?" Nori asked. Linda sighed for the fifteenth time.

"Cause it's a game." She said.

"Bloody confusing if you ask me." Gloin said to Oin.

"Bombur please don't raid our fridge." Linda said putting her hand on her head. Bombur peeked out from behind the fridge door.

"He's just having a snack." Bofur said.

"It's the fifth snack he's had within the last hour." Linda said.

"Alright how do we do this?" Kili asked holding up the Wii wheel. Linda opened her mouth to respond 'like you drive a car' then had to resist hitting herself. Toby took the wheel from him and held it up.

"Hold it like this and when you want to turn you turn it." The four on the couch nodded as they watched him. "Press this button to make it go." He showed them the 2 button. "This is stop/slow down. When you get an item your press this back button and to look behind you, press the grey button." The four blinked at him. "Got that?"

"Sure." Kili took the wheel back as Fili and Bofur nodded while Bilbo still looked confused.

"Can I play?" Ori asked.

"We'll swap out people after each race." Linda said.

"He can swap with me now." Bilbo said getting up.

"Oh no ya don't." Bofur pulled him back down. BIlbo frowned.

"Just try it." Linda said. "You won't have to play again if you don't want to." Bilbo nodded.

"Which one do I choose?" Kili asked since he had the player one controller. He was pointing the remote at the screen trying to keep it steady.

"I'd start with an easy one so click that first one." Toby said.

"Loo-i-gee Circuit?" Fili asked.

"Luigi." Linda corrected with a smile. "He's Mario's brother."

"I wanna change my guy." Kili said. Linda sighed and took the controller. She went back to character selection and changed Kili's character from Toad to Luigi. "Which one is the oldest?" Kili asked.

"I don't know." Linda said with a shrug.

"I think Luigee is the oldest." Kili said with a smirk.

"Luigi." Fili corrected.

"They're twins." Toby said. "and since Mario was made first then Luigi is the younger one." Kili frowned and Fili started laughing. Linda laughed quietly. "Alright now hit the grey button." Kili did and the race started up.

"What do we do what do we do what do we do?" Bilbo asked with wide eyes as the countdown started. Linda walked around the couch and sat on the arm of the couch to help him. The race started and automatically all four characters were bumping into each other.

"What are those boxes?" Bofur asked.

"Those are item boxes, they help you knock out other players, make you go faster or mess you up. It depends on what place your in." Linda explained. "For example since Bilbo is in 12th he just got a Bullet Bill."

"That looks dangerous." Bilbo said with a frown. Linda reached over and pressed the B button. Bilbo jumped. "Oh dear." He said as he watched his character turn into a bullet and speed past everyone else.

"That's not fair." Fili said with a frown.

"What does the red thing do?" Kili asked.

"Press the back button, find out." Linda said. Kili did and started laughing when the red shell hit Mario and he passed him.

"_Kili!_" Fili yelled.

"Sorry brother." Kili said chuckling.

"What's the gold mushroom king do?" Fili asked quickly.

"Keep pressing the back button." Toby said. Fili pressed the button repeatedly and laughed when he passed a bunch of people including Kili. Kili frowned as his brother elbowed him playfully.

"I'm winning!" Fili said with a big grin. Toby noticed Bofur had gotten a blue shell and smirked.

"Hey, hat guy." Bofur glanced over at him. "Hit the back button."

"Alright." He did and everyone, including those in the kitchen, erupted in laughter at the look on Fili's face when Luigi got hit with the blue shell allowing everyone else to pass him.

"I win!" Kili shouted as he jumped up with his arms in the air. Fili dropped his controller and crossed his arms as he came in last.

"I did pretty well." Bilbo said with a surprised smile as he came in fourth.

"Not bad." Bofur said as his character came in fifth.

"Can I play now?" Ori asked quietly. Linda nodded. Fili got up, picked up his controller and tossed it to Ori.

"Alright, who's next?" Toby called.

* * *

**Hope that was at least enjoyable ^_^**


	2. Imagine: The Company Baby-Sitting Pt 1

**With this one I kinda just let go and started writing, there was no real plan to it. **

* * *

**Imagine The Company Baby Sitting**

"So why exactly are you taking care of this child if it's not yours?" Kili asked looking at the baby that was sitting in Linda's lap staring at him with its hand in its mouth.

"I'm babysitting." Linda said. Bilbo looked alarmed.

"Baby-_whating_?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I'm watching someone's kid so they can do something else for a few hours. I don't actually _sit_ on the kid." She said with a chuckle.

"But _why_?" Ori asked tilting his head.

"Cause I like kids and I get paid." Linda said bouncing the baby on her knee making him giggle.

"Why don't you just have your own kids?" Fili asked with a confused frown.

"Let's see … cause I'm only 23 and I wouldn't get paid for it." She said. "I only do this on the weekends anyway I wouldn't have time for a kid of my own."

"I don't like it." Kili said with a frown. "It won't stop staring at me."

"He's not an it, Kili, his name is Joshua." Linda said leaning down to smile at the baby. He smiled back his hand still in his mouth.

"It's _drooling_." Ori said.

"Babies drool, Ori." Linda said as she wiped the baby's mouth with a small cloth.

"Um, Miss Linda?" Bofur asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"There's a strange sound coming from your bag, upstairs, thought you ought to know."

"Oh that's my phone." Linda said getting up. "Here, Kili, will you take him for a minute?"

"What? _Me_? Why? Give it to Fili."

"I don't want it." Fili said crossing his arms.

"_Kili_." Linda said with pleading eyes.

"Alright, alright, give it here." He said holding out his arms.

"Thank you, I'll be right back." Linda handed him Joshua. She turned to run from the room then stopped.

"Bofur, why exactly were you in my room in the first place?" She asked remembering her bag was in her room and the door had been closed.

"Trying to stop Nori from snooping." He said. Linda groaned.

"_Nori!_" She shouted before sprinting upstairs. Kili held the baby at arm's length. Bofur snickered at him before leaving the room.

"He won't bite you." Bilbo said shaking his head.

"How do you know?" Kili asked leaning his head away.

"He hasn't got many teeth yet." Bilbo said. "And don't hold him like that." He added with a frown.

"If you know so much why don't _you_ take him then?" Kili said and started to give him to Bilbo.

"He's half my size!" Bilbo said holding up his hands with wide eyes, taking a step back.

"Give him here." Thorin said coming into the room. Kili gladly handed the baby to his uncle who cradled Joshua in his arm. Linda ran back into the room.

"Okay, guys, don't hate me but Toby got hurt playing basket ball at the gym so I have to go pick him up then bring him to the doctors and I can't bring the baby with me because I don't own a car seat."

"I'm gunna be honest, I didn't understand that." Kili said with a frown. Linda sighed.

"Can you guys watch the baby for an hour while I go pick up Toby?"

"An hour?!" Fili exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up.

"_Please_, I need to go get Toby. Joshua's mother won't be back to pick him up until four and it's only twelve."

"We can't take care of a baby!" Kili said. Linda looked distressed.

"Go." Thorin said. "I had to take care of _them_ when they were small," He said nodding at Fili and Kili. "this will be no trouble."

"_Thank you so much_. It shouldn't be too hard I've already fed him so if you just put him down for a nap you'll be fine. I'll be back as quick as I can." Linda said grabbed her coat and her keys.

"Hurry back!" Kili shouted after her as she left.

"Ridiculous." Fili said. "Taking care of someone else child. His mother should be the one taking care of him not Linda and certainly not us."

"I'm sure the mother has her reasons." Bilbo said. Kili suddenly let out a surprise yelp.

"It's got me!" He shouted in surprise. Joshua had reached out and grabbed some of Kili's hair. "Get it off get it off!" Thorin laughed causing the baby to gurgle and giggle happily.

"I think he likes you." Thorin said.

"Yeah well make it stop." Kili said pulling his hair out the baby's small grip. The baby stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh no. I think I broke it." Then the baby started wailing loudly. Kili, Fili, Bilbo and Ori all covered their ears. Thorin frowned and started rocking the baby back and forth.

"Now look what you did!" Fili yelled at his brother.

"How is this _my_ fault?" Kili asked with wide eyes. Ori suddenly grabbed a small bear from the couch that was next to a baby bag and held it in front of the baby.

"Don't cry." He said. The baby slowly stopped crying and stared at the bear. "Look at the happy bear." He moved the bear from side to side. The baby started smiling. "That's right, smile, don't be sad." The baby reached out for the bear. Ori gladly let him take it.

"It's actually kinda cute when it's quiet." Kili said.

"He only started crying because _you_ pulled back your hair."

"It's _my_ hair. Not my fault the little guy's as bald as Dwalin." Kili said crossing his arms. Thorin chuckled.

"What did you say about me?" Dwalin asked as he came into the room.

"Nothing." Kili said shaking his head with a smile. Dwalin raised an eyebrow at Thorin holding Joshua.

"Who's baby is this?"

"Linda's baby… baby…." Fili said trying to remember the term Linda had used. Dwalin's eyebrows shot up.

"The girl has a baby?" He asked.

"No no no." Bilbo said quickly. "She's watching _someone else's_ baby for them. She called it baby-sitting, but there's no sitting on any babies involved." He said. Joshua stared up at Dwalin with wide eyes. Dwalin stared back.

"I think it likes you." Kili said. Dwalin gave Kili a look. "Or not."

"Where is the girl?" Dwalin asked.

"Picking up Toby, he got hurt by Jim while playing a game involving a basket and a ball so she's taking him to the doctors." Kili said.

"Who's Jim?" Dwalin asked. Kili shrugged. "Why not just bring him home and have Oin look at 'im?"

"They probably have much better doctors to look at him." Bilbo said. "No offence to him of course." Bilbo added looking to the doorway to see it Oin had heard him.

"He's upstairs." Dwalin said. Bilbo nodded.

"So what do we do for an hour?" Fili asked.

"You wanna play Mario Cars?" Kili suggested.

"_Kart_." Fili said. "Mario _Kart_."

"Mario _Kart_." Kili said rolling his eyes.

"We can't, Toby never showed us how to set it up." Fili said.

"Why don't you two watch the baby?" Thorin suggested.

"I thought _you_ were going to." Kili said with wide eyes.

"You wanted something to do." Thorin said as he started to hand Joshua over to Fili.

"No no no no no." Fili pleaded but had to take the baby. He held him at arm's length like Kili had.

"This will be good practice for you." Thorin said. Fili's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Practice?"

"You're going to have an heir someday." Fili's eyes widened and Kili started snickering. "I don't know what you're laughing at, you might have one too." Thorin said to him. Kili's eyes went wider than Fili's. Dwalin burst out laughing and Ori chuckled behind his hand.

"We'll leave you three alone." Dwalin said putting a hand on Ori's back to lead him from the room.

"Come along, Bilbo." Thorin said as he started to leave. The two brothers looked at Bilbo with pleading eyes but Thorin had started leading him out. Bilbo gave the two a sympathetic look as he left. The brothers looked at one another in utter panic.

"You take 'im." Fili said holding him out.

"Why me? You need the heir more than I do. You'll need the practice more." Kili said pushing the baby back (pushing against Fili's hands of course not the actual baby).

"You can be king, here." Fili said pushing it back.

"I don't want it." Joshua began giggling as he enjoyed the ride between the two brothers.

"Take it."

"No way."

"As your older brother I'm telling you to take this baby."

"I don't want the baby."

"Oh for goodness' sake." Bilbo said coming back into the room. The two brothers watched him go over to the couch and pull out a baby blanket from the baby bag before putting it on the floor. "Put the baby on this." Fili quickly went over and put the baby down on his back. The baby rolled over and looked up at him. "Now just sit here and watch him." Kili grinned and held up a finger.

"Baby-sitting; I get it." Bilbo sighed and left the room.

* * *

**I thought that last part was pretty funny, I imagined Kili's face as he came to that realization. **

**If you guys want me to make a part two to this just ask and I'll make it, where Linda come back with Toby. Not sure what else to add but yeah. **


	3. Preference: YouFallAsleepOnHisShoulder

**I thought I might as well give these a shot too, when I think of more I'll be sure to add them ^_^ They'll all probably be in 2nd person like the ones below. **  
**Not every part with have the same characters, I'll do as many as I can think of or just the ones I think fit. **

_**You fall asleep on his shoulder**_

* * *

**_Thorin: _**

He noticed your head starting to bob as you tried to stay awake. He let out a deep chuckle and slipped his arm securely around your waist, pulling you against him and putting your head on his shoulder.

"Rest, my love." He whispered and kissed the top of your head.

* * *

**_Fili: _**

He was carving something out of wood when you slumped against his side. He smiled down at you as you looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Get some sleep, my darling, I will watch over you." He whispered stroking the side of your face as your eyes closed.

* * *

**_Kili:_**

He noticed you resting your head on your arms beside him. He reached over and put a hand on your back. When you looked at him he smiled.

"I'm sure I'd be a much more comfortable pillow, wouldn't you agree, my sweet?" You scooted over to him and leaned against him. He moved a lock of hair behind your ear. "That's better, isn't it?" He whispered before leaning down to kiss your temple.

* * *

**_Dwalin: _**

He looked down at you as you fell against him, barely able to keep your eyes open. He found himself smiling fondly as he stroked the back of your head gently. He glanced around the camp and when he found no one to be watching he slipped his hand into your, grinning when he saw the smile on your face.

* * *

**I might add more if I can think of them. If you have a request just tell me. ^_^**


	4. Imagine: Taking Bilbo to the Library

**I just wanted to write a cute one for Bilbo and his Books. ^^**

* * *

"Guy, I'm heading to the library!" Linda called as she grabbed her bag and jacket. "Don't break anything while I'm gone!" She opened the door to leave when Bilbo poked his head into the room.

"Did you say library?" He asked. Linda looked back at him and nodded.

"Yeah, you want me to pick something out for you?" She asked with a smile.

"Would you mind if I came with you?"

"Hm…" Linda frowned.

"I know you said hobbits don't exist in this world but maybe if I wore a big coat I could pretend to be a child." He suggested hopefully.

"It's not your height I'm worried about." Linda said. Bilbo tilted his head. "It's your feet." Bilbo looked down at his large hairy feet with a frown. "I guess you'll just have to borrow Toby's boots." Bilbo looked up with his eyebrows raised. "They might be a bit uncomfortable but it's the only way." Linda said. Bilbo nodded.

"Alright then, I think it'll be worth it to read a good book again." He said with a smile. Linda chuckled.

* * *

Linda went through some of Toby's old clothes and found something that would fit Bilbo. While he changed in the bathroom, she retrieved Toby's boots and old coat from where they were hidden away in the hall closet.

"You're going out somewhere?" Bofur asked with a curious expression as he saw Bilbo pulling on the coat in the kitchen.

"Miss Linda is taking me to a library." Bilbo said not even trying to contain his excitement. Bofur chuckled and nodded with a smile as he smoked his pipe.

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself."

"I'm sure I will." Bilbo said as he pulled on Toby's boots. When Linda walked into the room the hobbit was practically jumping in anticipation. Linda chuckled and handed him a hat.

"To cover your ears." She said when he looked a bit confused. He nodded and put it on.

"Have fun." Bofur said. Linda sighed.

"Bofur what have I told you about smoking in the house? You're gunna set off the fire alarms again."

"Whoops, apologies." Bofur said with a sheepish smile as he put out his pipe.

"The last thing I need is the fire department showing up while I'm not here and finding thirteen dwarves in my house." Bofur laughed as the two left.

* * *

Linda decided that it would be a safer idea for them to just walk to the library. It wasn't that far away from the house and she didn't want to traumatize Bilbo by making him ride in a car if she didn't have to. They enjoyed the walk, it was peaceful, and it wasn't even that cold outside.

When they got to the library Bilbo stared in amazement. Shelves lined every wall from the floor to the ceiling with sliding ladders. There were more book cases off the walls than Bilbo could count. He couldn't even begin to imagine how many books there were.

"This place is _huge_." He whispered. A thought occurred to Linda and she quickly crouched down beside him.

"I wouldn't talk much, you're supposed to be a child, can't have you sounding like an adult and blowing your cover." Bilbo's eyes widened and he nodded animatedly. "I'm just gunna pick up a few books, you can take your time to look at everything and pick out a few for yourself." Bilbo nodded with a big grin before he ran off. Linda stood up and chuckled fondly as she watched him go.

* * *

It didn't take long for Bilbo to find a few books that he would like to read. Of course it didn't look like 'a few' to Linda since she couldn't even see the hobbit past the tower of books he was struggling to carry.

"Did you find enough?" Linda asked with wide eyes as she took the leaning tower from him before it could fall. Bilbo smiled sheepishly as Linda put the books on a table nearby.

"I'm a fast reader." He said. "Plus they all look so interesting. I had to put a lot of them back from what I originally had."

"You picked out more than this?" Linda asked with an amused smile, her eyebrows up. Bilbo nodded.

"I wrote down the titles so when I'm finished with these I'll know which ones to get next." He said holding up a filled out post-it note. Linda couldn't help but laugh and put a hand on the hobbit's head fondly.

"How about this, we bring home five of these to last you for the week," Bilbo frowned. "And add the rest to this list and each time you finish two of the books I'll go swap them for two from the list." The grin returned to Bilbo's face and he nodded.

"Alright, sounds fair."

"So pick out five and I'll help you put the rest back."

"Oh dear." Bilbo frowned as he looked at the tower. "Hm…" He climbed up onto the chair of the table and began to look through the books. Linda sighed with a smile. "Give me a minute." Bilbo said glancing at her.

"Alright, well I'm going to check out my books while you do this." Linda said. Bilbo nodding as he sorted the books into two piles with a thoughtful expression.


	5. Imagine: The Company Playing Minecraft

**Really short I'll probably add more later but I wanted to post what I have.**

* * *

**Imagine The Company playing ****_Minecraft_**

"What's the point of this game?" Kili asked as he and Fili looked over Toby's shoulder at his laptop screen on the kitchen table.

"It's _Minecraft_. You _mine_ and you _craft_." Toby said without looking from the screen.

"So you play as a dwarf?" Fili asked.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure the character's a human but I guess he could be a dwarf."

"Or she." Linda said from her seat in the small living room adjacent to the kitchen. She was on her laptop in the same world as Toby with Gloin and Dwalin on the couch next to her and Balin behind the couch looking over her shoulder.

"I get that you craft and mine but what's the point?" Fili asked with a frown. "Why don't you just go outside and do this?"

"Cause one, it's too dangerous and two, we don't live anywhere near mines." Toby said.

"What's that green thing?" Kili asked.

"Doesn't look like a Yoshi." Fili said. Toby raised an eyebrow at the brothers.

"That's a creeper, they explode."

"Why?" Balin asked.

"Cause they're assholes."

"_Toby_."

"Sorry, I meant because they're not nice people." Toby said. Linda looked over at him with a what-the-hell look. "What do you want me to say?" Toby asked raising his eyebrows and hands in a what-do-you-want-from-me gesture.

"Could I play?" Kili asked.

"You got to play the last game first." Gloin said. "I think it's our turn."

"If you break my laptop I will castrate you." Linda said looking at him with a dead-serious expression. Gloin gulped and carefully took the laptop from her. Dwalin got up and went over to Toby's laptop.

"They don't even know how to play." Toby whined.

"_You_ didn't know how to play until I showed you. Mr. I-can-take-on-the-Enderdragon-with-my-wooden-sword."

"Enderdragon?" Balin asked.

"What's that?" Kili asked.

"This game has dragons?" Gloin asked.

"Yep, it's a big boss battle." Toby said. Dwalin gave him a look and Toby got out of his chair with a big huff. Dwalin got into the chair and Toby showed him the controls while Linda showed Gloin. Gloin ended up crafting a pickaxe and started mining while Dwalin crafted a sword and started fighting mobs. "No no no you wanna run away from the creeper!"

"The little green square doesn't scare me." Dwalin said rolling his eyes.

"It's a rectangle and it should." Toby said crossing his arms. When the creeper blew up and killed Dwalin's character he simply blinked at the screen. "Told you so." Toby said making Dwalin glare at him. Toby glanced over at the group on the couch before quickly typing something on the computer. "Hey Lin, how's he doin?"

"Pretty well actually, he found a few iron blocks and two gold ones."

"Sweet." Toby said before whispering something in Dwalin's ear. Dwalin blinked.

* * *

"How did you get a diamond swor- Toby you turned on cheats didn't you." Linda asked turning to give her brother a 'seriously' look.

"I will admit nothing." Toby said with a smirk.

"What are you doin with that sword, Dwalin?" Gloin asked with a frown as Dwalin's character approached Gloin's. Dwalin chuckled. Lind a quickly reached over and make Gloin's character equip the pickaxe.

"We have a pickaxe and we're not afraid to use it." She said.

"Attack!" Toby shouted. Fili and Kili burst out laughing at the looks on Dwalin and Gloin's faces as they mashed the attack button. "HA! Diamond pickaxe for the win!" Toby shouted.

"That's not even possible." Gloin grumbled.

"Our turn!" Fili and Kili shouted.


	6. Preference: You get hurt

**Preference: You get hurt**

**Thorin:** He scolds you for being so reckless but when no one's looking he holds you close and reveals his fear of losing you.

**Fili:** He carries you bridal style, with your arms around his neck, and steals kisses every few minutes.

**Kili:** He makes you ride piggy back and spins around just so you'll hold on tighter and so he can hear your laugh.

**Bilbo:** He holds your hand and helps Oin heal you the best he can.


	7. Preference: Waking up next to him

**Imagine: Waking up next to him**

**Thorin:** You woke up to a large warm hand stroking the side of your face gently. You opened your eyes to be met with blue ones. Thorin smiled at you lovingly causing you to blush and him to chuckle.

**Fili:** You awoke to Fili's arms securely around your waist, one of yours around him. His nose was nuzzled against your neck as he gently placed feather kisses along your neck until he came to your lips and gave you a chaste kiss. You opened your eyes and he smiled at you.

**Kili:** You awoke to the feeling of Kili kissing your face. He kissed both cheeks, your forehead then nose before giving you a longer chaste kiss which you returned making him smirk and kiss you again.

**Dwalin:** You woke up before him to find him holding you close to him as if you were his teddy bear. Your head was tucked under his chin, his beard tickling your nose making you giggle. Others in the camp who were also awake also started laughing quietly. Dwalin let out a small grunt as he started to wake up. You leaned your head back and smiled up at him. He smiled down at you before he heard the others around the two of you. His eyebrows furrowed and he let you go before sitting up. The others quieted down when they saw his glare and quickly occupied themselves. Dwalin glanced back at you before quickly leaning down to kiss your cheek with a smirk.


	8. Imagine: A Massage from Thorin

**First romantic imagine/ imagine with a pairing. This is separate from the other imagines, it's in its own universe since it's a pairing imagine. **

**Imagine: A Massage From Thorin**

* * *

Linda let out a sigh as she closed the front door and kicked off her sneakers. She dropped her bag on a chair in the kitchen before falling onto the couch in the room adjacent to it. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Thorin poking his head in the room before walking over. He was wearing a large gray T-shirt and black sweatpants with no socks.

"You're back late." He said as he walked over. Linda let out a groan as she rolled over to face him.

"Yeah, overtime… again." She said sitting up and rolling her shoulder in pain.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked as he sat next to her.

"I'm fine, just a little tense and tired."

"Would you like me to rub your shoulders?"

"You wanna give me a massage?"

"If it will help ease the tension and pain."

"_Oh yes please_." Thorin pulled over the black ottoman, for her to sit on, in front of him. She pulled off her jacket and sat down. He sat behind her and started to rub her shoulders. She let out a sigh and rolled her neck from side to side. "That feels so good." She moaned causing Thorin to chuckle. "Your hands are really big." She said with a slight chuckle. He slipped his calloused hands under her T-shirt. "And warm."

"Feeling better?" He asked, leaning down to speak huskily into her ear.

"Mmhmmm." She hummed as her face flushed. She leaned her head to one side and gasped when Thorin started kissing her neck, his beard tickling her skin. His hands moved down from her shoulders to work her upper back, his fingers brushing the sides of her breasts. She groaned and leaned forward.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked with a frown. He smirked when she simply took off her shirt, leaving her in a tank top. His hands and lips went back to work as soon as she leaned back. She shivered as his tongue trailed up to her ear before he took her earlobe between his teeth as his hands worked their way down further until they were rubbing her hips. She let out a content sigh and leaned back against him, tilting her head back so he could capture her lips. He couldn't help but groan quietly into her mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. Linda, being tired though, quickly lost and Thorin ravished her mouth. He pulled back slowly as he slid his hands back up her sides.

"Feeling better, luv?" He whispered in her ear. She turned to face him.

"You always make me feel better." She said. "But you already knew that." Thorin chuckled and captured her lips again with a smirk.

"Mhmmm." He hummed against her lips.


	9. Imagine: The Company Baby-Sitting Pt 2

**_Imagine the Company baby-sits part 2_**

**Remuslupinlover50 wanted a part two so here ya go ^_^**

* * *

"I don't understand why she does this, even for money." Kili said as he and Fili sat in front of little Joshua. He was looking up at them with big innocent eyes. "Still won't stop starring at me." Kili mumbled. Suddenly Joshua started crawling towards him. Kili's eyes widened "What do I do? What do I do?" He asked frantically as Joshua reached him and put two little hands on his leg while looking up with a smile.

"Pet it?" Fili suggested with a shrug.

"You don't _pet_ a baby." Bilbo said from his spot on the couch. He was reading a book while drinking a cup of tea. It wasn't that he didn't trust the two Durin brothers with the baby... No it was. Bilbo thought it better safe than sorry and had decided to stay with them. Suddenly Joshua moved to Fili.

"No no no, you were fine with him, bother _him_." He said with a frown pointing at his brother. Joshua climbed into Fili's lap and reached up. "What does he want?" Fili asked seeing the baby opening and closing his little fists.

"He wants you to hold him." Bilbo said without looking up from his book. Fili gulped and tried to figure out how to pick up and hold the baby.

"How do you know so much about babies?" Kili asked.

"I've had to look after my second cousin once removed from time to time." Bilbo replied. Fili managed to pick up Joshua who immediately reached out and grabbed one of Fili's mustache braids.

"Ah -! Ah okay _ow. No_. No, bad baby _bad_ baby. Let go." He said moving his head forward so the baby wouldn't be pulling as much. Joshua gave a sharp tug and Kili grimaced. "Why?" Fili whimpered as Joshua giggled happily. He managed to pull the braid band out and went to put it in his mouth.

"Stop him!" Bilbo said with wide eyes. Fili quickly took the band away from the baby who started up at him with wide eyes.

"Oh Mahal, not again." Kili groaned letting his head fall forward in defeat. Joshua's wide eyes began to tear up and he began to wail loudly.

"No no no." Fili said with wide eyes. He tried to rock him like he saw Thorin do but Joshua continued to wail. "Can't we just let 'em have it?" Fili asked Bilbo.

"Do _you_ want to be the one to explain to Linda why little Joshua _choked_ on _your_ hair band?" Bilbo asked raising his eyebrows. Fili groaned.

"Come on lil guy." He said. "Stop crying."

"Yes, _please_ stop." Kili moaned.

"I don't see you helping." Fili said.

"Once again you need the practice more than I." Kili said holding up his hands. "You wanna see if the others can help?"

"What would they know about babies that we don't?" Fili asked giving Kili a look. Kili nodded with a sigh.

"Where's that bear Ori found?" Kili asked looking around. He spotted the bear on the baby blanket and quickly grabbed it. "Hey look over here, Joshua." Kili said with a big grin as he held up the bear. "Look who I found." Joshua slowed his crying to open his eyes. Kili quickly handed the bear to him when he reached for it.

"I think it's time for his nap." Bilbo said. "Just put him back on the blanket, gently." Fili nodded and quickly, but gently, placed Joshua back on his baby blanket. The two brothers let out silent sighs as they saw Joshua drift off to sleep, his little thumb in his mouth.

* * *

Linda opened the front door and she and Toby, with his arm in a sling, walked into the room. She didn't call out because she didn't know if Joshua was taking a nap or not. The question was answered when she saw Bilbo watching the baby who was silently napping with his teddy. Suddenly, in a blur of blond and black, Fili and Kili were hugging her legs tightly. She looked down at them with wide, amused, eyes.

"Hey guys." She said quietly. "Everything go okay?"

"Never leave us alone with a baby ever again." Kili moaned against her leg.

"We'll do whatever you want just don't make us watch another baby." Fili said shaking his head against her thigh. Linda blinked and looked over at Bilbo who shook his head in amusement. Toby snickered as he passed them.


	10. Imagine: The Company Playing FNAF Pt 1

**Imagine: The Company Playing Five Nights at Freddy's (Part 1)**

* * *

The Company was doing various things around the house one night. Bilbo was reading with some tea, Fili and Kili were listening to Toby's IPod, Bombur was cooking in the kitchen with the help of Bifur and Bofur, Dori was watching Nori so he wouldn't steal anything. Ori sketched in the dining room while Thorin, Dwalin and Balin were talking quietly. And Oin and Gloin were simply chatting on the couch.

It was a peaceful, quiet night however that peace was broken when Linda and Toby's screams came from upstairs then a loud thump. Immediately Fili, Kili, Thorin and a few others jumped up and ran upstairs. They burst into Toby's room, ready for a fight.

"What's wrong?!" Thorin shouted. All the lights were out in the room so Fili flipped on the light-switch. They saw Linda and Toby sitting on the floor trying to catch their breaths.

"What were you in the dark for?" Fili asked. The two siblings looked at the group of dwarves in surprise.

"_Well_? What happened? Why did you scream?" Kili asked. The two burst out laughing. The dwarves frowned.

"If this was some joke-!" Dwalin started to shout. Toby waved his hands.

"No no, we were just playing a game!" He explained. "It scared us and we fell off the bed." The group looked to the bed to see Toby's closed laptop.

"A _game_ scared you to the point of screaming?" Thorin asked with a frown.

"It's a horror game." Linda said.

"A _game_?" Thorin repeated.

"It's really scary when you play it in the dark!" Linda said with a pout.

"We believe you." Kili said with big nods making Linda glare at him.

"Why don't you guys play it then?" Toby asked. "If you're so brave."

"Alright, sure." Fili said with a smirk. "Bring it on." He said crossing his arms.

"One victim at a time, I volunteer Kili as tribute!" Toby shouted grabbing Kili's arm and pulling him further into the room before pushing the others out. "We'll call you when it's your turn." He said before closing the door. The dwarves all looked at each other.

"Should we be worried?" Bofur asked as they descended the stairs.

"He'll be fine." Fili said. "I think."

* * *

"So what am I playing?" Kili asked rubbing his hands together. Toby sat on his bed and opened his laptop to start the game up again. Linda picked up the big headphones Toby used when he played alone and put them on Kili's head. "What is this?" He asked adjusting them slightly.

"Head phones." Linda said.

"I thought the little white things you put in your ears were headphones."

"Those are ear buds." Toby said. Kili nodded. Linda brought him over to the bed and sat him down. "What do you think Lid? One, two or three?"

"Hmm… I actually like Kili so let's just do one." She said. Kili frowned in confusion.

"I can't tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing that you like me, right now." He said. Linda smiled at him but it didn't help.

"You'll find out soon enough." Toby said. Linda walked over to the door and flipped off the light-switch. Kili blinked a few times to get his eyes to adjust. Toby turned the laptop towards him and plugged in the headphones. Kili jumped and took off the headphones.

"Too loud?" Linda asked. Kili nodded.

"Good." Toby said putting them back on Kili who was starting to look a bit nervous.

* * *

Bombur had finished making supper and everyone was getting ready to sit down and eat.

"Should I go up and get Kili and the others?" Bilbo asked. Fili opened his mouth to respond when Kili's scream interrupted him followed by Linda and Toby's laughter. Everyone's eyebrows shot up.

"Close the door! Close the door! Close the door!" Kili screamed. "The rabbit's going to kill me!" The dwarves and Bilbo all looked at each other. "The chicken's gunna eat me!"

"I think my brother's gone mad." Fili muttered.


	11. Preference: Disney Movie - Fili

**Preference: Disney Movie - Fili**

**Help me out; I could only think of this one but I don't wanna just do this one. **

* * *

**Fili – Lion King**

"Let's watch this one." Fili said handing you the movie.

"Lion king?" You asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing." You said as you popped in the movie before you got on the couch.

... ... ...

At the end of the movie you and Fili were snuggled against each other. You looked over at him.

"Ya know, your hair's always reminded me of a lion." You said reaching over and twirling a bit of Fili's blond hair. He smirked at you and pulled you closer so you were on his lap.

"Well I'm going to be king one day too." He said with a smirk as he put his forehead against yours. "I'll be your Simba."

"Only if I can be your Nala." You said with a giggle before kissing his nose. Fili smirked and with a 'roar' he tackled you onto the couch and attacked your neck with nips and kisses.


	12. Imagine: The Company Playing FNAF Pt 2

**Imagine: The Company Playing Five Nights at Freddy's (Part 2)**

* * *

Kili came down stairs with a weird expression on his face. Linda walked into the dining room behind him. Everyone turned to see them walk in. Kili quietly took his seat next to his brother. Bombur put a plate of food in front of him and he quietly ate.

"Are you okay, brother?" Fili asked with a frown. Kili remained silent.

"It can't be that bad!" Dwalin said crossing his arms.

"Alright, tough guy, come on." Linda said. "You're next." He got up and followed her out of the room. Fili looked back at his brother.

"What was the game?" He asked.

"Animals… ro..bot… things… they stalk and just _scream_ in your face."

"Well that doesn't sound very pleasant." Bilbo said with wide eyes. "Why would they play a game like that?"

"Toby said it's for the… jump-scares."

"I'm gunna go see it's really as bad." Fili stood up.

"No brother!" Kili said grabbing his arm with wide eyes. "I'm gunna have nightmares for weeks." He whimpered. Fili frowned but pulled his arm out of his brother's grip and went after Dwalin and Linda. He got up to the room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Toby called.

"Fili." Linda opened the door slightly.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I wanna see what the big deal is."

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Linda said before opening the door more so he could walk inside. Dwalin was sitting on the bed with the laptop in front of him. "Guess we'll have to not use the headphones then."

"Damn, that takes away the true ambiance." Toby said. "I have an idea." Toby said. "D-man here will play the game by himself then we'll set it up in the living room. Big screen, popcorn, we'll make it fun."

"But I don't wanna scare poor Bilbo."

"Then he can go read a book, like he always does."

"Should we really make Kili go through it again though?" Linda asked.

"Just sit by him and he'll use you as a teddy bear. Besides we only showed him the first game."

"Alright fine. Fili and I will go back downstairs and set everything up." Linda said before leading Fili out of the room and closing the door.

* * *

When the two walked into the dining room everything was cleaned up except for two plates of food.  
Kili frowned when he saw his brother.

"You lasted less time than I thought you would." Kili said. Fili sent him a glare.

"I didn't see anything."

"After Dwalin plays were gunna all watch on the big screen in the living room." Linda said. "And we'll play all three games." Kili's eyes widened. "What? There's more than one?" He whimpered.

"Don't worry, Kili, I'll be right beside you." She said. Kili's cheeks went pink and he looked away as some of the others snickered. "So I'm gunna make a lot of popcorn for us to eat anyone wanna help?"

"We saved you some supper, lass." Bofur said nodding to the plates.

"Thanks guys." She said with a smile. "Toby and I will just have a late supper afterwards. Ah the magic of microwaves." Bombur grinned. Linda had taught him specifically, since he was the cook of the group, how to use each and every kitchen appliance they had. Linda picked up the plates of food to bring them into the kitchen to wrap then put in the fridge. "Who wants to help with the popcorn?" She called. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur each got up and went into the kitchen. "Could someone else also close the blinds in the living room? Just pull the strings." Ori, Dori and Nori each got up and went into the living room leaving Thorin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Gloin, Oin and Bilbo at the table.

"What would you like us to do?" Bilbo asked. Linda popped her head into the room. "Upstairs, down the hall from my bedroom is a closet, if two of you could bring down a bunch of blankets and two others bring down all the pillows in my room. Also, knock on Toby's door and ask for his pillows." She said before going back into the kitchen.

"What?" Oin asked. Gloin stood pulling Oin up with him.

"Come on."

"We'll get the pillows." Fili said as he and his brother stood. Kili tapped Fili's shoulder. "Yes brother, I'll get the pillows from Toby. Just don't snoop around lovely Linda's bed chambers." Kili's face went pink as he followed his brother and the other's out. Thorin, Balin and Bilbo looked at each other quietly. Bilbo swung his legs back and forth in his chair.

"I'm going to see if I can help... Somebody." He said before hopping down and going into the kitchen.

"Well this ought to be interesting." Balin said to Thorin.

* * *

After explaining to the three 'ur's how to make popcorn, where the bowls were and to bring napkins or she'd hurt them, Linda went into the living room to set up the TV for the lap top. The three 'ri' brother's had closed the blinds and were now helping Oin and Gloin spread out blankets on the floor. Only seven or so dwarves could fit on the couch so the others would sit on the floor with whoever was playing the game. That person would sit on the floor in the middle with a small table in front of them and the laptop. Fili and Kili had also come down with the pillows and piled them on the couch until needed.

Soon everything was set up and they were just waiting for Dwalin and Toby to come back down stairs. On the couch was Kili, Fili, Dori, Ori, Balin, Throin, and Bilbo. Everyone else was on the floor. Linda had just finished bringing the last of the popcorn into the living room and handed it to Bilbo when Toby and Dwalin walked in the room.

"What took you so long?" Linda asked as Toby came over and put down his laptop and a computer mouse.

"Made him play the second game too." He said before plugging in the laptop and fixing the tv. Linda chuckled and seemingly from nowhere pulled out a Chica plushie and threw it at Dwalin. He immediately batted it away and Ori caught it.

"What's this?" He asked with a frown.

"Spawn of evil, that's what it is." Dwalin grumbled before sitting down. Ori frowned at the plush before tossing it away.

"Everybody ready?" Linda asked. Kili gave her a look and she nodded subtlety. "Who wants to play first?"

"Should we do each night a different person?" Toby asked. "Cause 16 people, that'll work until around night three of the last game then we'll just repeat turns."

"Alright, every night, in the game, we'll swap out."

"What if we already played?" Kili asked.

"You haven't played the second and D-man hasn't played the third." Toby said. "It'll all work out." Linda went over to the lights.

"Toby why don't you play first so you can show how to play." Linda suggested. Tony nodded and sat down in front of his laptop.

"Lid, surround sound?" Toby asked and Linda nodded. "Ohh yeah." Toby grinned maliciously and turned on the game just as Linda turned the lights off. The room was filled with static and flashing lights. Linda quickly made her way over to Kili who grabbed her arm when she was close enough and pulled her to sit between his legs.

"Can you see?" She asked.

"Nope." He said. She made to move but he wrapped his arms around her. "_Nope_." Linda put her hand on his and rubbed the back of it with her thumb. Fili pulled Linda so she was between the two.

"Don't hog her all to yourself, brother." Kili wrapped his arms around her.

"You haven't seen the horrors I've seen." Kili said dramatically.

"Don't be such a dwarfling." Fili said. Kili frown.

"I am not."

"Are to."

"Am no-"

"_Boys_." Throin said from the other end of the couch.

"Sorry uncle." Kili said. He hugged Linda closer and looked up at her. He was so adorable. She put an arm around him and smiled reassuringly. Half way through the first game Fili was hugging her other side and Kili had buried his face into her shirt.

* * *

"Which room is it in?!"

"I don't know!"

*Dum dum dum dum dum dum*

"What was that?!"

"Where's the duck?!"

"It's a chicken!"

"Who cares?!"

"Where's the rabbit?!"

"The duck! Close the door! Close the door!"

"Check the fox! Check the curtain!"

"Where's the fox?! Where's the fox?!"

"Why don't you check cam 2A?"

*collective screaming*

"_Tony_."

* * *

**The little part above is only the first game; you can put whatever voice you want to them except the last two are Toby and Linda. The next one will have more "gameplay". This one was just kind of a set up thing. **


	13. Imagine: The Company Playing FNAF Pt 3

**Imagine: The Company Playing Five Nights at Freddy's (Part 3)**

* * *

By the second night of the second game Bilbo had retreated to the kitchen to read with a cup of tea to calm his nerves and Balin had joined him without a word. Bombur was holding onto a pillow for dear life, using it to block his vision every now and then.

"Check the music box." Bofur said.

"I just sat down." Fili said giving him a look.

"Check it." Bofur said with wide eyes.

"Why did they take away the doors?" Kili whimpered as he clung to Linda.

"At least we have the Freddy head." Fili said with a shrug.

"Wait phone guy is talking about the fox…" Nori said.

"Ha, _twitchy_." Dwalin said shaking his head. "That's an understatement." Kili looked up at Linda with pleading eyes.

"Tell me the head works on foxy." He begged. Linda smiled sheepishly. "Oh Mahal." He moaned and hid his face.

"Make sure to flash the light." Bofur said.

"_I know,_ I heard the guy too." Fili said.

"Just making sure." Bofur said with a nod. "Music box." Fili clicked to cam 11 and quickly wound up the music box which was almost out. "See?" Fili sighed. Suddenly the camera failed and went blank.

"What's happening?" The camera came back. "What is _that?!_" Dori squeaked.

"That's Mangled Foxy." Toby said.

"T-There's two of them?" Fili asked.

"Yeah there's two of each now." Everyone turned to look at him, even Fili who turned back after a moment, and stared at him. "Well Foxy's double is all… well mangled. Check 11 again."

"I don't want to." Fili said.

"Just check it." Toby said rolling his eyes.

"He's gone. That's _perfect_." Fili said. He clicked on cam 10. "Found him. He's moving close to me isn't he?"

"Yep." Toby said popping the 'p'.

"Where did the balloon child go?" Dori asked with wide eyes.

"That moves too?!" Fili yelled.

"_Everything moves_." Toby said with a blank face.

"Music box!"Bofur shouted. Fili quickly clicked on cam 11 and wound up the music box.

"Where the hell_-O_!" Fili had clicked on cam 4 where Toy Bonnie was right in the camera screen. Suddenly balloon boy's laugh track played. Fili clicked out of the camera and put on the Freddy head. "Nope!"

"You're fine." Toby said. Fili hesitantly took off the mask and turned the flash light on down the main hall where Foxy was at the end of it and Mangle was closer to the room with its mouth wide open.

"You call that fine?!" Fili shouted as he flashed the light on and off.

"Music box." Fili quickly switched to camera and wound the box back up some before going back.

"The lights not working!" He shouted before putting on the head.

"Try it now." Toby said.

"I don't trust you anymore!"

"The head doesn't work on the foxy's but the light does. Try it now." Toby said. Fili groaned and took off the head. He turned on the light and only Mangled was there in a different position.

"Where is the other one?!" Suddenly they heard noises in the vents.

"Check five and six!" Toby said. Balloon boy's creepy 'hi' played.

"Hi?" Fili clicked on cam 5 to see Balloon Boy in the vent. "HI! HI!" He clicked away and flashed Mangled. "No, no no no, no no no."

"Music box."

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Fili said. He clicked on cam 2 and saw Bonnie by the opening to the other vent. "Where do you think you're going?!" He went to wind up the music box and heard the vents again. He clicked on cam 5 and 6. "Okay, you're in there, you're in there. Wonderful!" He checked down the hall and saw both Foxies.

"Go away ya bloody fox!" Gloin shouted. Fili flashed the light then checked the vents and saw Bonnie peeking out of the right vent. He put on the Freddy head and suddenly the screen flashed as Bonnie panned by. It went away and he took off the head.

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten killed yet." Toby said.

"_Very_ encouraging, Toby." Fili said. There were more vent noises and Balloon boy was peeking out of his vent. "No!" Fili put the head on and waited. There were more vent noises and he took off the head to see Balloon Boy gone.

"Music box!" Bofur shouted pointing to the little flashing triangle in the corner. Fili quickly wound up the box before checking down the hallway. Balloon Boy's laugh played again.

"Go _away_ laughing child!" Fili shouted. "Get out of the vent!" He flashed down the hall and saw Freddy. "Hi bear thing!" Balloon Boy's 'hi' played. "I wasn't talking to you!" He flashed the light to check the vents and when he went back to the hall Freddy was right up to the room. "Oh Hi!" He put on the head.

"It's 5 am." Dori said. "You can last, you can do it!"

"Music box!" Bofur shouted pointing to the triangle again.

"What happens if it runs out- YES!" The clock ding-donged over to 6 am and Fili threw his hands up in triumph. "Take that freaky laughing child!" The screen changed to a pov of the freedy head in the dark. "Oh not this…" The head turned to the right to show the old Bonnie to be looking at him. "Hello yes hi, very terrifying but my turn is over so _go away_!" It turned to the left to show old Chica looking at him. It turned back to front and the screen went haywire before going blank with an 'it's me' at the top.

"What does that mean?" Ori asked in a small voice.

"Third night!" Toby shouted suddenly making everyone jump.

"Don't do that!" Dwalin snapped. Toby snickered.

"Next victim please step forward." No one moved. "I volunteer Kili and tribute again."

"No! No no no no no." He begged. He looked up at Linda. "Lovely, _beautiful_ Linda, don't make me go up there."

"I'll go with you." Linda suggested. He nodded and the two moved to sit in front of the table. Linda sat behind Kili with her arms around him comfortingly. The game switched to the third night. The phone in the game rang.

"Yeah, _what_?" Kili whined. "Yeah hello hello." Kili repeated clicking between cameras.

"How could that fox demon be his favorite?" Dori asked in response to the phone guy.

"How is Mangle in any way 'kid friendly'?" Thorin asked.

"The Mangle." Kili whimpered.

"Music box." Bofur whispered.

"Thank you." Kili whispered back.

"How is this place for children?!" Oin asked. Kili clicked on cam 4 to show the old Chica looking torn with writes coming out of one hand and a second mechanical mouth showing in its excessively large jaw.

"Ha ha hi… hi Chica." Kili whimpered.

"Demon bird." Dwalin muttered.

"Where's the other rabbit?" Nori asked. Suddenly there were vent sounds.

"Oh no, no no please." Kili clicked on cam 5 to find old Bonnie in the vents, missing its face. "Ahh!"

"Music box." Bofur whimpered. Kili wound up the box but heard more vent noises.

"oh no…" He clicked on the other vent to find old Chica. "Oh no, _oh no, oh no, oh no!_"

"Music box!" The triangle was flashing so Kili, as quickly as he could, wound up the box half way before checking the vents to find Bonnie to be missing. "Where is he-?! AHH!" Kili let out a girly squeak when he found old Bonnie directly in front of him. He quickly put on the Freddy head but old Bonnie came at the screen with a scream any ways. Kili let out another girly scream and turned to hug Linda, his face buried in her chest. She stroked the back of his head.

"Why don't we let someone else go?" She suggested helping Kili up and moving back to their spot on the couch.

"I'll go." Thorin said.

"Uh-uh." Toby said. Thorin gave him a look. "You're going to play one of the last levels of the third game." Toby said with a smirk. Thorin frowned and remained seated. Bifur said something Linda and Toby didn't understand before moving in front of the laptop. "No smashing the laptop." Toby said.

* * *

The fifth night was Bofur's turn and the first thing he did was check the music box.

"The duck won't go away. Why won't it go away?"

"It's a chicken." Toby said.

"No one cares what kind of bird it is it's trying to kill us." Fili said. "Bofur, check the vents." Bofur nodded and did. "Why must they gang up on us like this?!" Fili shouted when he saw old Bonnie and Chica in the vents. Bofur checked the hall and saw Freddy. "Put on the head!" Bofur quickly put on the head but the music box triangle warning popped up.

"Don't you dare take off the head!" Gloin said.

"The triangle turned _red_ I _have_ to check it!"

"Don't, wait till they're gone." Toby said.

"Go go go!" Fili said. "I've learned not to trust Toby when it comes to this game." He added sending a small glare at Toby.

"Check the vents first!" Kili shouted. He'd peeked out from Linda's chest.

"The music box warning went away!" Bofur shouted.

"PUT ON THE HEAD!" A bunch of the dwarves shouted. Bofur put on the head and waited. There was a rapid melody playing on the music box.

"What happens when it stops?" Bofur asked. Linda turned Kili's head so he couldn't look. The music stopped and the marionette jumped at the screen with a scream.

"What the bloody hell what that?!" Fili screeched.

"_That_, is the puppet the music box kept asleep." Toby said. Bofur turned to glare at Fili.

"_See_? It was important."

* * *

**Next one will probably just be Thorin playing one of the last levels of the third game and then there's a separate but 5th part which is like a little one shot but connects to the FNAF parts.**


	14. Imagine: The Company Playing FNAF Pt 4

**Imagine: The Company Playing Five Nights at Freddy's (Part 3)**

* * *

"Alright, Thorin, it's your turn." Toby said. Toby had decided he was going to use his save file and just started Thorin on the last level he'd gotten to which was night 4. Thorin got off the couch and waited as Toby started up the third game. Dori, Ori and Bombur retreated to the kitchen to join Bilbo and Balin for tea. Since only Kili, Linda, Fili, and Nori remained on the couch, Fili and Nori moved down so Linda and Kili could lie down – with Kili on the inside of the couch since he only wanted to peek out at certain times – and Bofur moved up onto the couch.

"We're in another building?" Fili asked when the game started.

"That's a doorway, there has to be a door." Kili said. Thorin moved the mouse to the side of the screen and opened the camera.

"Hey we can see past the camera screen now, that's nice." Bofur said.

"Or is it?" Toby asked.

"You need to shut your mouth, boy." Dwalin said making Toby snicker. Thorin clicked on the 'play audio' button and Balloon Boy's 'hello' played.

"_No_. No laughing child!" Fili shouted. 'Ventilation error' popped up on the screen.

"What does that mean?" Thorin asked. "How do I fix it?" Toby showed him where the reboot menu was to fix the audio devices, camera system and ventilation when they broke.

"Don't hit reboot all unless you absolutely need the two that aren't working or if it's all three." Toby said. Thorin frowned as the room flashed red with a beeping sound.

"What's going on?" He asked calmly.

"That's just the ventilation but you fixed it, don't worry." Toby said. He explained quietly to Thorin the purpose of the 'play audio' to keep the animatronics away from the room and showed him the vent map.

"There's a separate map for then vents?" Oin asked.

"Why are there so many this time?" Fili asked.

"Where's the music box?" Bofur asked.

"There is none." Linda said. Bofur nodded. Thorin was clicking around on the camera screen and didn't notice the figure run past the window beside the screen.

"Gah-! Window!" Kili choked out. Thorin turned the screen to the door to check but nothing was there. He moved back to the camera.

"Wait you can't look at the camera by the door?" Nori asked. "That's ridiculous." Thorin brought up the camera and a dark Balloon Boy face was on the screen.

"Don't lower the-" Linda tried to say but Thorin had already put away the camera.

"Damn laughing child!" Fili shouted as the others screamed when it attacked the screen.

"You're not dead!" Bofur shouted noticing the lights flashing red but the game still going.

"Fix the ventilation." Toby said. Thorin quickly clicked on the reboot button but the screen faded to black and when it faded back the reboot menu was pulled down and Spring Trap was there with a scream making him jump the slightest bit.

"The rabbit?!" Gloin asked.

"No, that's a new one." Toby said.

"More?!" Kili asked his shout muffled into Linda's back.

"That's Spring Trap." Toby said before explaining by he was named that. Thorin started the game up again.

"Where is he?"

"Why is that laughing child _always_ there?" Fili asked when they heard Balloon Boy's laugh track and then his 'hello'.

"When the kid pops up on the camera screen, click on another camera before putting it away." Linda said. Thorin nodded and when Balloon Boy popped up he clicked another camera then closed it to reveal a large Freddy walking past the window.

"AHH! The bear's gunna get us!" Kili shouted. Thorin turned the screen to look at the door and when nothing happened he went back to the camera. Before he could click on the camera the Freddy popped up with a scream making Fili and Kili scream which also caused Thorin to jump.

"The-the vents! I mean ventilation!" Fili shouted. Thorin turned to the reboot screen.

"That turn to the door is the worst." Nori moaned shaking his head. As soon as the reboot was complete the screen was pulled down and Spring Trap was there.

"Oh come on!" Bofur said. Thorin frowned at the screen.

"This whole game could be solved by shutting the door." Fili said.

"Or leaving!" Kili said. "There's an exit door _right there!"_ Kili pointed.

"Who would come back to this place for over 15 nights?" Gloin asked.

"Well it's not the same guy every time." Toby said. "It's three different guys… or maybe two…I know the guy in the first and second are different. But it's three different locations." Spring Trap peeked out behind the door before moving back quickly.

"He's right there!" Thorin pulled up the camera to play audio in a room and suddenly they saw Spring Trap move behind it. "He's right behind it!"

"There's nothing you can do!" Nori shouted before Spring Trap attacked.

"This is harder than I thought." Thorin mumbled. He started it up again and managed to get to 2am before he clicked on a room and the puppet was standing there. He clicked off the camera before Toby or Linda could tell him otherwise and the screen started fading in and out to black.

"What's happening _now?!_"

"WHAT IS THAT?!" The marionette face was right in front of the screen, following it as the screen faded in and out the eyes always visible with a screechy feedback noise.

"Get it off!"

"Why won't it go away?!" After a few moments it did go away but the room started flashing red. Thorin brought up the camera quickly but lowered it when Fili started shouting and pointing at the screen.

"He's behind the window! He's right outside!" Spring Trap was staring in through the window across from the pov. Thorin quickly brought up the camera and tried to play audio in a room but it wouldn't work.

"Oh it's broken, it's broken!" Bofur said. Thorin went to reboot it and saw ventilation was flashing 'error'.

"I'll go back for that." He said before moving to the camera and playing audio. The vision faded and when it faded back he saw Spring Trap run behind the screen. Thorin let out a frustrated noise and cursed loudly in Khuzul, when Spring Trap attacked, making the dwarves look at him with wide eyes.

"I guess it's not so much scary for him as it is frustrating." Toby said to Linda who shrugged.

* * *

**Figured I'd just end this here, I'm outta ideas for this FNAF thing except for the little oneshot I'll be posting in a few minutes after this one. **


	15. Imagine: Comforting Fili and Kili

**Imagine: Comforting the brothers after a nightmare**

Linda was half asleep when she felt the bed dip down behind her. She jumped when she felt the covers lifted and an arm wrap around her waist and a large hand rest on her stomach.

"Just me." Fili whispered into her ear, his voice huskily and gravelly from being half asleep himself.

"Fili? What's wrong?"

"Stupid game gave me a nightmare." He admitted in a grumble against her neck.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Just let me stay like this and I'll forgive you." He said sliding his hand up to rest on her abdomen. She hummed a response and started to go back to sleep when the bed dipped in front of her. Linda cracked her eyes open.

"Kili? Did you have a nightmare too?" She asked. The younger brother nodded and slipped under the covers. She put an arm around him and stroked the back of his head as he moved closer and wrapped an arm around her back, snuggling his head under her chin, innocently putting his face close to her chest. "I'm sorry the game gave you guys nightmares."

"I may have to sleep with you for the next week, just so you know." Kili mumbled into her chest.

"Aye." Fili agreed.

"If you boys protect me from my nightmares I'll gladly protect you two." She whispered as the hand stroking Kili's hair slowed.

"Of course we'll protect you princess." Kili slurred as he started to drift off.

"No monsters will harm you while we're around, luv." Fili whispered in her ear as he moved closer against her back.

"Goodnight guys." Linda murmured.

"Goodnight my princess/luv." They said.

**Wanted to do something cute after my attempt at humor with the four parts of Five Nights at Freddy's**


	16. Preference: How He Wakes You Up

**Preference: How He Wakes You Up**

**Thorin-**  
(Y/n) woke with two strong arms securely around her, her back pressed against a warm chest and hot lips trailing trailing down her neck.

"Good morning, my queen." Thorin murmured against her neck. She let out a happy sigh.

"Good morning, my king." She felt him smirk against her neck before he trailed kisses up her jaw and captured her lips.

**Fili-**  
(Y/n) woke up to someone tracing circles on her abdomen underneath her tank top.

"Morning luv" Fili whispered. "Sleep well?" He asked as his hand slid to her side then down to her hip to pull himself closer. (Y/n) hummed a response as he kissed her bare shoulder, his braids tickled her skin and caused her to giggle. (Y/n) smiled and leaned back against him turning her head just in time for him to capture her lips. "Let's just stay in bed all day." He whispered.

"Won't hear me complaining." Fili smirked and kissed her again.

**Kili-**  
(Y/n) awoke to the feeling of someone trailing their fingers up and down her sides. She squirmed and heard Kili trying to conceal his giggles.

"Mmm Kili." (Y/n) chuckled. He put his lips by her ear.

"Yes, my princess?" He whispered.

"That tickles." She said. Kili chuckled in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"I know." He said before suddenly tickling her sides. She let out a squeak and tried to squirm away.

"Kili!" She laughed. He laughed and moved so he was on top of her to tickled her better. "I'm up I'm up!" She laughed as tears came to her eyes. Kili stopped, chuckling as he looked down at her. She looked up at him with a smile, her chest rising and falling rapidly. He quickly swooped down to catch her lips.

**Dwalin-**  
(Y/n) woke on her back to kisses being placed just above her breasts. She opened her eyes and chuckled.

"Good morning to you too." She said. Dwalin chuckled, his large hand coming up to cup one of her breasts. "I just woke up."

"Then let me help you wake up." He purred in her ear as he got on top of her his other hand coming to rest on her hip. (Y/n) chuckled.

"You should wake me up like this every day." Dwalin leaned down and kissed her.

"Your wish is my command, my sweet."


	17. Preference: How He Takes You - NSFW

**Preference How he takes you - NSFW **

**They don't go into that much detail but better safe than sorry.**

* * *

**Thorin-**  
Against the wall holding up your thighs as he ravishes your neck, moaning against your skin and calling you his queen.

**Fili-**  
From behind, his large hands firmly on your hips as he licks and kisses up your back and shoulders, grunting by your ear how much he loves how you cry his name.

**Kili-**  
Missionary holding your legs around his waist. Face to face so he can see the look on your face as he pushes you over the edge and so he can kiss you, whimpering against your lips how much he loves you.

**Dwalin-**  
Reverse cow-girl with his large hands firmly gripping your chest, holding you against his chest as close as he possibly can so he can kiss and nip at your neck and groan in your ear.

**Bard-**  
Normal cowgirl with his hands on your sides as he attacks your skin with pecks and nibbles, occasionally stealing a kiss and whispering sweet nothings.


	18. Preference: What he does after sex - SFW

**Preference What he does after sex - SFW**

* * *

**Thorin-**  
He pulls you as close as he can and strokes the side of your face as he gives you a loving kiss. Then you lay your head on his shoulder and he strokes your hair as you fall asleep.

**Fili-**  
He wraps his arms around you tightly, laying your head on his chest, and kisses the top of your head before tracing circles on your back until you drift off to sleep.

**Kili-**  
He holds you close and puts his forehead against yours to gaze lovingly into your eyes before kissing your nose with his adorable smile.

**Dwalin-**  
He nuzzles his face into your chest pressing soft kisses and gentle nips every so often before tucking your head under his chin, his arms around you protectively.

**Bard-**  
He gently brushes hair out of your face before cupping your cheek to bring your head down for a passionate kiss. He lies back and you sleep on top of his chest as he twirls your hair between his fingers.


	19. Preference: PointlessSmut–Dwalin(SFWpt)

**Dappledwing: it is hard to find Dwalin oc things so I decided to make this ^_^ I dedicate this chapter to you.**

**(Also Seagem542: that's a great idea and I will credit you for it ^_^ If you have a specific movie in mind just review or PM me)**

* * *

**Preference: Pointless Smut – Dwalin**

(Y/n) let out a shaky gasp as Dwalin placed hot kisses down her neck slowly. Her wirsts were being held above her head by one of his hands as his other slowly felt down her side. He trailed his lips down between her chest and smirked as he felt her shiver beneath him. Dwalin trailed his lips back up to her neck and pressed a kiss against her pulse before moving to her ear.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my sweet?" He asked huskily before biting her ear lobe gently. (Y/n) squirmed and lifted her hips slightly off the bed. Dwalin's breath hitched in his throat as their pelvises brushed against one another.

"Please." She whispered.

"Please what, my love?" He asked coming face to face with her, their noses brushing.

"You know what." She said with a cute pout. Dwalin chuckled.

"What is it that you want?" He asked. "You'll have to tell me."

"Just kiss me already." (Y/n) begged. Dwalin immediately brought his lips down to capture hers in a deep passionate kiss. When they separated Dwalin couldn't help but smirk at (y/n)'s flushed cheeks. He reached up and stroked the side of her face, releasing his hold on her wrists and sliding his hand down one of her arms slowly causing goose-bumps. She brought her arms down and wrapped them around his neck as he kissed her again. He trailed his kiss down her jaw, neck then back down to her chest against. His beard tickled against her skin and made her giggle. Dwalin chuckled against her skin which tickled her more and made him smile as she continued to giggle. She hummed happily, her eyes closed with a smile, as Dwalin left butterfly kisses all over her chest. His large, warm hands slid up her sides to cup her breasts as he kissed down to her stomach. (Y/n) let out a breathy moan as he kneaded her breasts while kissing to her hip and leaving a little love bite. He kissed up to her breasts and his mouth replaced one of his hands so it could slip down between (y/n)'s legs.

* * *

**(If you want me to finish this just tell me ^_^)**


	20. Preference:PointlessSmut–Dwalin(NSFWpt)

**Preference: Pointless Smut – Dwalin NSFW**

**Yeah I made this it's own part cause the other one was more SFW than this one. so yeah this is rated M.  
**

* * *

(Y/n) gasped loudly and her hips jolted upwards as Dwalin rubbed a thick finger against her. He chuckled against the soft flesh of her breast as she let out a breathy moan. She pressed herself against his hand as his finger slipped between her slick folds.

"Dwaahh-" she tried to moan his name but couldn't form the word as he pumped his finger into her. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he continued to suckle her breast. He released her nipple with an audible pop before kissing and licking down her stomach and spreading her legs. (Y/n) let out a squeak as his mouth found another bud to suckle. He smirked as he saw her hands grip and twist the sheets. Her gasps of pleasure were music to his ears and her moans sent pleasant shivers down his spine. (Y/n) arched her back and her legs started to shake as her knuckles turned white. He could tell she was close and pumped faster adding a second finger making her cry out as her whole body shook. He held her hips down as he slowed his movements. After a moment he pulled his fingers out and gladly licked up her sweet juices. She squirmed beneath him, whimpering in pleasure. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before he moved up and smiled down at her as she tried to catch her breath, looking up at him through half lidded eyes. His hot arousal pressed against her thigh. "Please." She begged.

"What is it you want, my sweet?" He asked bringing his lips to her ears.

"Please Dwalin." (Y/n) moaned.

"I love it when you say my name." He groaned as he pressed his tip against her. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please don't tease." She gasped out.

"You have to tell me what you want, darling."

"Take me." She whimpered. "Make love to me."

"Your wish is my command, my love." He groaned before pushing into her with one big thrust, letting her take him in up to the hilt. (Y/n) let out a cry of bliss and clung to him tightly as he grabbed her hips and started to rock his into them. His grunts sent shivers down her spine and her muscles clenched around him making him moan in her ear.

"Faster." (Y/n) gasped as she arched her back. He complied and picked up his pace as one hand slid down her thigh before he lifted it over his shoulder for a new angle. (Y/n) tilted her neck to one side as Dwalin started kissing and nipping at her neck leaving more love bites. Dwalin let out a hiss of pleasure as (y/n)'s nails scratched down his back. He growled against her skin as he drove harder and deeper into her, letting himself lose control as her moans and cries fueled his lust. Her nails dug into his back.

"Are you... Close... My love?" He gasped out. Her sob of pleasure was his answer and he held her close as she shook against him in her climax. He groaned her name in her ear as his climax hit and continued to pump into her, his pace slowing. She whimpered out his name as he came to a stop. They panted heavily and groaned as he pulled out of her before rolling off to the side. They laid there and caught their breath before Dwalin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat. He kissed the top of her head as he stroked her hair gently. "Rest, amralime." He whispered as he pulled the sheets over them.


	21. Imagine: A late Night Snack with Bifur

**Imagine: A late Night Snack with Bifur**

* * *

Linda got home late one night to find the kitchen light on. When she entered the house she saw Bifur sitting silently at the kitchen counter with an uneaten sandwich in front of him and another sandwich on a plate across from him with two glasses of water. Linda blinked at him. She looked at the stove clock and saw it was almost 1:30am. He'd stayed up this late? Linda opened her mouth to ask but before she could say a word her stomach growled. Bifur pointed to the other sandwich with a small grunt.

"You stayed up this late and made me a sandwich?" Bifur nodded and gestured for her to sit down. Linda smiled and sat down across from him. "You could've left it on the counter; you didn't have to stay up to wait for me." Bifur shook his head with a frown and said something in Khuzdhul. Linda chuckled, obviously not understanding, but nodded. "Whatever you say." He nodded with a grunt.

The two ate their sandwiches in silence then quietly cleaned up the dishes so as not to wake up the rest of the house.

"Thanks Bif." Linda said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get to bed." Bifur nodded with a quiet grunt and they headed upstairs.


	22. Imagine: Company Slumber Party (Part 1)

**Imagine: Slumber Party with The Company**

**There will be a second and maybe third part to this (a 4****th**** if I think of more ideas) with the lengths varying. **

**Not my best idea but it's something. I Don't own Bride of Chucky  
**

* * *

Linda, Toby and the company were sitting at the dinner table eating.

"Let's have a slumber party." Linda said suddenly. Toby frowned and shook his head.

"That sounds girly." Toby said. "Call it a sleep over."

"Toby, they already live here though; they're not sleeping over."

"Fine fine, call it a slumber party." Toby said with a grimace.

"What's a slumber party?" Kili asked.

"A group of people all sleep in sleeping bags in a room and they watch scary movies, play games, and other fun stuff." Linda said.

"That sounds nice." Ori said with a smile.

"Did you say _scary_ movies?" Kili asked with a frown.

"We should watch Chucky!" Toby said with a big grin.

"Who?" Fili asked.

"Killer doll." Toby said bluntly.

"Well he doesn't sound very friendly." Kili squeaked. "Does it have to be a scary movie?"

"Of course." Toby said with an evil grin.

"So what do you guys say?" Linda asked. "We'll get a bunch of pillows and blankets and all go in the living room."

"Like that night we played that game." Nori said. A few of the dwarves shuttered as they remembered that night.

"You're gunna have to be Kili's teddy bear again." Toby said to his sister making Kili blush and look away embarrassed.

"We'll get the blankets." Gloin said as he stood with Oin before leaving the room.

"We got the pillows." Bofur said pulling Bifur up and following them.

"Do we need any popcorn?" Ori asked.

"You guys want popcorn?" Linda asked. The dwarves remaining in the room all murmured in agreement. "Alright, Ori, go ahead." Ori smiled and got up to go into the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Dori called as he got up and went after him.

"Toby, you get the movie and any board games you think we should play."

"Got it, come on Bilbo you can help me." Toby said patting the hobbit on the back.

"Alright, we need someone to close the blinds," Nori got up with a nod and headed into the living room. "move the coffee table out of the way," Dwalin got up silently before following after Nori. "uhh if someone could go out to the garage and grab a case of Pepsi, blue box by the fridge." Fili got up. "Make sure you don't shake it too much!" She called after him. "Kili could you get the chips from the pantry?" The younger brother nodded before leaving the room. Linda looked back at Throin and Balin. "Uh so you guys can just chill here I guess." Linda said with a shrug before she started to pick up the dinner plates.

"We'll help you with this." Thorin said as he and Balin stood and began getting the other dishes. They brought them into the kitchen and Ori and Dori helped wash and put them away while they waited for the popcorn.

Linda stepped into the living room to see Dwalin and Nori helping Gloin and Oin lay out the blankets and Bofur and Bifur putting down a bunch of pillows. A few minutes later Toby and Bilbo came in a stack of boxes towering over his head. Linda hurried over to help him and they put them coffee table that was against the wall.

"Toby we are not playing Monopoly." Linda said.

"Why not? We could play in teams."

"Maybe after the movie." Linda suggested. Fili came in with the Pepsi over his shoulder and Kili came in with bags of chips under his arms. "Table." Linda said and they brought them to the coffee table. Thorin and Balin came in and sat on the couch to watch everyone else set up.

"Bride of Chucky?" Kili asked as he held up the dvd case.

"Yea, Jennifer Tilly." Toby said. Kili blinked.

"I don't know what that means." he said with a frown.

"It's the actress who plays Tiffany." Linda said as she took out each Pepsi can from the box. "Toby, bowls."

"On it." He said running to the kitchen almost running into Bombur who was walking into the room with two bowls of popcorn.

"Bombur, sweetie, don't forget the napkins." Linda said in a sing song manner. He nodded and went back to the kitchen as Ori and Dori came in with more bowls of popcorn.

"Lid, there's no more bowls!" Toby called.

"Nevermind then, we can just eat the chips outta the bags." Toby jogged back into the room and started setting up the movie as Linda turned off all but the light he needed.

"Do we have to have all the lights off?" Kili asked.

"Don't worry; Linda's your teddy bear, remember?" Fili asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Kili glared at his brother while gritting his teeth.

"It's more of a dark comedy than a horror movie." Toby said.

"It's supposed to be funny?" Nori asked.

"Well... our definition of funny is probably different than yours." Toby said with a shrug. Everyone took a Pepsi, placed the bags near the ones who wanted them, and there were popcorn bowls within everyone's reach. Kili noticed Linda heading upstairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Can't have a slumber party if I'm not in my PJs." Kili blinked.

…

A few minutes later Linda came back down in a black tank top and fuzzy batman pants holding a little brown teddy bear.

"Look Kili, she brought you your own a bear." Toby teased. Kili huffed in embarrassment as Fili chuckled.

"Alright Toby, quit teasing him." Linda said as she sat down with the others. Kili sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her as she hugged her teddy.

"You get so offended when they say I'm your teddy yet here you are." Linda said with a smile.

"Shush." He muttered with a glare though a small smile appeared on his face. Linda leaned over to kiss his cheek and he smirked smugly at Fili who rolled his eyes and frowned.

"Everybody ready?" Toby asked as he grabbed the remote and walked to the light. He turned it off before anyone could reply.

* * *

"Lovely music." Kili muttered. "Oh look rain- no thunderstorm, doesn't that just spell a perfect evening." Linda chuckled and put a hand over his.

"It's not that scary." She whispered to him.

"What's with the mask and… what is that?" Gloin asked.

"Chainsaw." Toby said. They all looked at him. "I'll show ya later."

"What's that guy doing?"

"What's in the bag?" Fili asked. Toby and Linda didn't answer. "He keeps looking at it. What's in the bag?" Fili asked.

"Is the bag going to kill him?" Kili asked.

"What's that thing in his mouth?" Bilbo asked.

"Cigarette; it's how people here smoke and no I will not buy some for anyone." Linda said.

"What the heck happened?! He's bleeding!" Kili shouted. "I thought you said this was funny!"

"We haven't gotten to the funny part yet." Toby said.

"How much longer?"

"Just wait." Toby said. When Tiffany walked around the car all the dwarves' eyebrows shot up and Bilbo cleared his throat. "That, my friends, is Jennifer Tilly.

_"Well Hello, dolly."_

"Is that the killer doll?" Kili asked.

"Kili, sweetie, just watch the movie okay?" Linda asked giving his hand a squeeze. He nodded. Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie started to play and Toby bobbed his head along to it and sang it.

"Why are there so many dolls?" Fili asked with a shiver.

"The dolls possessed by a killer?" Bofur asked as he read the many articles the movie showed.

"She's fixing it. The woman's mad." Thorin muttered.

"Well that is the scariest doll I've ever seen." Fili said with wide eyes. The scene switched to Jade's uncle, David and Jade.

"None of these men have facial hair." Gloin said with a laugh.

"Neither do the women." Oin said.

"They're not supposed to." Toby said. "They're not dwarves."

"Wait… she's with the other guy?" Bilbo asked. "I thought she was with the blond."

"Yeah the blond is gay." Toby said shaking his head.

"He's what?" Dori asked.

"Likes men." All the dwarves blinked and turned to Toby who pointed at the screen. "Don't look at me look at them."

"That guy doesn't have any hair at all!" Dwalin said.

"Like you're one to talk baldy." Toby muttered.

"What was that?" Dwalin growled.

"Shhh just watch the movie." Dori said.

"That is a very revealing… dress?" Bilbo asked.

"You should get a dress like that." Kili whispered to Linda.

"I do." She whispered back and had to stop herself from bursting out laughing when his eyebrows shot up.

"Woah!" A bunch of the dwarves exclaimed when they saw Damien.

"Is that a woman?" Gloin asked.

"That's a guy." Linda said.

"Very funny, Lid." Fili said. She gave him an 'I'm not kidding' look and his eyes widened.

"Where's the doll?!" Kili shouted. "It's gone!"

"There's no way that's a man." Gloin grumbled.

"What just cause he's crawling on his knees for her?" Linda asked.

"I'd gladly crawl on my knees for yo- SPIDER!" Kili squeaked. When you get attacked by giant spiders you tend to develop a fear of them. Linda chuckled.

"Well that started out on the right track." Linda muttered. Kili smiled sheepishly.

"It's her pet?" Bilbo asked. "Definitely not the kind of pet I'd want."

"I think I'd appreciate those tattoos if they weren't on him." Dwalin muttered. Kili let out a surprised yell, as the others jumped, and buried his face in Linda's chest.

_"Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?"_

"NO!" Kili's shout was muffled against Linda's chest. Linda sighed and patted his head.

"That _man_ is suicidal." Oin muttered.

"What is she doing to him?" Bilbo asked as Tiffany handcuffed Damien.

"Uhh…" Toby and Linda looked at him then at each other.

"Never mind that." Toby said.

"Wow…" Kili and a few others said when Tiffany 'danced'. Linda looked at him amused as he stared at the screen with his mouth open. He noticed her looking at him and turned to her. "I think you're much more attractive." He whispered. "That being said I wouldn't mind you doing that dance for me." Linda chuckled.

"Nice try." She said. The dwarves' eyes widened as Chucky turned his head all the way around .Toby smirked and quoted the line with him.

"It ain't the size that counts, asshole, it's what you do with it." Linda sighed and patted Kili on the head as he hid his face again.

"Hi?! All it can say is HI?!" Nori shouted.

"She's in love with a doll?" Ori asked.

"A killer doll." Dori said.

"I'm starting to think you two are going mad." Thorin muttered. The two turned their heads to him with blank faces. He frowned and leaned away. They smirked and turned back to the movie.

…

_"Sorry, I'm not into short guys."_

"You're into short guys, right?" Kili whispered to Linda. She rolled her eyes with a smile and kissed his cheek. He smiled and pulled her closer. When Jess came on the screen shirtless Linda let out a sigh making Kili frown. "My muscles are bigger than his." He whispered putting her hand on his arm and flexing. Linda put a hand on his face and turned his head towards her. She gave him a chaste kiss and he blinked at her.

"Watch the movie, sweetie." A goofy grin grew on Kili's face as he held her closer. He looked over at Fili and stuck out his tongue making Fili roll his eyes.

**Next part won't be a continuation of watching the movie. **


	23. Request for BelGreenleaf

_**Request for Bel_Greenleaf "Ruby Eyed Angel"**_

**_PLEASE NOTE:_ I don't normally do requests but I got a lot of votes from Bel_Greenleaf on both this and the hobbit preferences I post on wattpad. I wanted to be nice plus it was a request that I could do. (Some are a lot harder than others.)**

**Please don't start asking for requests, I'll take one ****_every once and a while_**** but if people start asking I know I won't be able to complete even a third of them and I don't wanna make anyone sad or mad at me cause I couldn't do a request for them. **

**Please, ****_Please_**** don't ask for a request. (I'm only saying this a lot cause in the past people didn't listen.)**

**Maybe once my idea bank runs out and I've posted all the imagines I have I'll take one like once a month via a random pick of the draw, pick a name from a hat kinda deal. If a lot of you wanted requests and didn't mind waiting a long time for them to be posted then I would up open to it but most people hate waiting and with me they probably would take about a month each if not more. **

**Might make a "chapter" about this later.**

**Sorry for the massive A/N but I had to put it there. Hope you like it! ^_^ **

* * *

It was Fili's 83rd birthday and it was a grand event. The restored Erebor was filled with dwarves drinking and feasting, singing and dancing. Thorin had even allowed Fili to invite Thranduil, a few of his elves and his two children, but more specifically his youngest daughter, Isabellalana.

The girl was half-dwarf half-elf and it showed in her appearance; she was an inch or two shorter than Fili besides that, all but two things about her screamed elf: Her hair was lighter than that of her father and brother, being white, and was down to her knees when braided – which it usually was but tonight it was up – and her ears had the points of an elf. Her eyes however were a bright ruby red and on her back were white wings like a dove's. She had been born with them; they were one of the things Fili loved about her.

They arrived about an hour into the festivities and the first to notice was Kili who sat beside his brother at the head table. Kili nudged his brother in the side sharply with a grin.

"Ow, what?" Fili asked with a frown as he rubbed his side in mock pain. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to ask you, brother, if you could hear that lovely ringing." Kili said with a smile. Fili's eyes lit up like the torches that illuminated the halls and he jumped out of his seat to scan the crowd. He spotted her beside her father and brother, who both looked out of place. Bel wore a strapless pale blue layered gown. She was scanning the crowd as well and Fili's heart fluttered at the smile that came to her face when she spotted him. Bel turned and spoke to her father, who then looked over at Fili before he looked back at her and nodded. She smiled even more and started to make her way over. Kili patted his brother on the back. "Go get her." Fili didn't need to be told twice as he quickly moved around the table they were at and pushed through the crowd. When he finally reached her they'd bumped into each other. He had to catch her from falling and pulled her against him.

"Bel." He said with a smile as she blushed.

"Fili."

"I'm so glad you could make it." He said reaching up and brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"Happy birthday." Bel said with a smile as she kissed his cheek. He pouted cutely and tilted his head.

"That's all I get?" He whined making Bel giggle before she gave him a peck on the lips. Fili quickly leaned down and deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, under her wings. Her arms were between them and she patted his chest a few times until he pulled away. He chuckled at her flushed face. A few people around them were smiling and some were chuckling as they watched them. "I don't care if everyone sees; they'll just see how much I love you." Bel slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him, putting her face against his neck.

"I love you too." she said softly as she nuzzled her nose against his sick. He chuckled again.

"How are you to be queen if you're always so shy?" Bel quickly pulled back so she could look at his face. He was biting his bottom lip to try and contain his smile. Bel blinked as he took his arms from her and took a step back. Her mouth fell open and her hands flew to cover it as he reached into his pocket as he went down on one knee. Now everyone around them turned to watch.

"My heart beats solely for you. Isabellalana Greenleaf… will you marry me?" he asked letting his smile grow as he opened the little box he held to show a ring. Tears pricked in her eyes as she started nodding immediately.

"Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes!" He took her hand and slipped on the ring as the dwarves around them cheered and clapped. She wrapped her arms around him as he stood and he spun her around before letting her feet return to the ground and kissing her. There were a cat calls, provided by Kili, and more cheers as Fili dipped Bel with their lips still locked. It wasn't until he brought her up and against him that they broke apart to catch their breath.

"You have made me the happiest dwarf in all of Middle-Earth." he said.

* * *

After weeks and weeks of planning the big day was finally upon them. Dis and a few other women were helping Bel get ready in a room on one side of the large room where the ceremony would take place while Thorin and Kili were helping Fili in another room on the other side. Dis and Bel had spent many hours picking out colours and flowers and everything else to decorate the grand hall that was packed with dwarves. The dress they'd decided on was a long, poofy, white dress with lace sleeves and it wasn't low cut. They'd braided little flowers into her hair and she had a white jeweled headband, attached to the veil, that Thranduil gave to her since it had been her mother's.

* * *

Thorin and Kili smiled at Fili who was looking at himself in a full length mirror trying to contain his own smile. The door opened and Fili saw Legolas enter through the reflection. Fili turned to him. He nodded to Thorin and Kili before looking at Fili.

"I came to say one thing." Legolas said. Fili nodded. "You hurt my sister, at all, and I _will _kill you." Legolas said.

"Duly note." Fili said. "But I love her, I would never dream of hurting her. I will protect her with my life. There won't be a day that is not graced with her laugh and warmed by her smile."

"Good." Legolas nodded. "I'll hold you to that." He turned to leave then turned back slowly. "A word of advice… you'd better let Bel be the one to tell our father when he's going to be a grandfather. It's not that he doesn't like you…" Legolas trailed off.

"Understood." Fili nodded. Legolas nodded once before before leaving.

* * *

Dis smiled at Bel as she smoothed out her gown and veil and made sure the flowers in her hair looked perfect.

"Are you ready?" She asked her with a big smile. Bel nodded, she'd been smiling so much her cheeks had started to go numb but she didn't care. Dis kissed her cheek before slipping into the ceremony room.

"Isabellalana." Bel turned to see her father smiling at her.

"Father." She smiled back as he walked over.

"You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you." He held out his arm to her and she took it before taking a deep breath.

* * *

As the music started up, Fili turned to see Thranduil and Bel walking down the aisle. Fili's breath caught in his throat as he took Bel's appearance.

"_Lucky bastard_." Kili muttered with a playful smile causing Thorin to nudge him. When Bel finally reached them, Thranduil kissed her cheek before she walked up two steps to stand beside Fili.

"You look beautiful…" He said as he let out the breath he'd been holding. Bel felt her face flush and she looked down shyly. Fili took her hands in his and she smiled at him.

"Ready?" Thorin asked them. The two smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

"Do you Fili Durin take Isabellalana Greenleaf as your lawfully wedded wife?" Thorin asked.

"Of course I do."

"And do you Isabellalana Greenleaf take Fili Durin as your lawfully wedded husband?" Thorin asked turning his head to her.

"I do."

"By the powers vested in me as King under the mountain, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The moment he started the last sentence Fili slipped his arms around Bel and quickly capture her lips as her arms went around his neck. The room erupted in applause and cheers. Fili slowly pulled away to look down at Bel.

"I love you so much." He said to her.

"I love you too." Bel said before Fili leaned down to capture her lips again.

* * *

**Yes in the beginning Kili was making a Bel – Bell pun. **

**Also again I may or may not post a "chapter" about possible ways to go about requests. But that's probably not gunna happen until after I've graduated (So after the 19****th**** of June)**


	24. Imagine: Company Slumber Party (Part 2)

**Imagine: Slumber Party with The Company (Part 2)**

**Responce to Guest on Ch. 20: I'm actually working on A Fili and a Kili (Two separate things) Pointless Smut chapters. I will work on a Thorin one as well, though I'll probably reuse the start of "Massage From Thorin" and just change "Linda" to "Y/N" just cause I don't have many ideas on how to start smut XD. **

* * *

After the movie was over Linda was sitting on the couch in Kili's lap as he held her against his chest, his arms secure around her waist. Next to them Thorin, Dwalin, Ori and Bifur were playing _Mario Kart_. Thorin seemed to be getting frustrated with the Wii wheel and it didn't take long for him to hand it to Bilbo to take over. Bilbo sighed with a 'not again' look on his face.

"Lin, do we have any ice cream?" Toby asked from his place lying on the floor.

"Nope."

"Can we order pizza?" he asked.

"Uhh…" Linda shrugged. "Sure, I guess. "I'll drive out to get it though."

"What's pizza?" Bofur asked. Toby turned to stare at Bofur with wide eyes. Bofur looked between him and Linda, who was also giving him the same look. "What?"

"Hurry!" Toby said turning to Linda as she tried to get up.

"I'm trying, Kili won't let me go."

"Nope." Kili said. "Can I come with you?" Toby and Linda exchanged a look.

"Why not?" Toby asked with a shrug.

"Sure." Linda said. Toby jumped up and ran into the kitchen to get the phone and the pizza menu they had for the local pizzeria. "Kee, sweetie, I do need to get up though." Linda said. Kili stood with Linda in his arms bridal style.

"Where to, my lady?" He asked with a grin. A few of the dwarves chuckled.

"Let the girl walk, Kee." Fili said.

"I don't mind." Linda said with a smile as she put her arms around Kili's neck. Kili stuck his tongue out at his brother before leaving the room and going into the kitchen.

"Could you get ice cream while you're out?" Toby asked.

"We'll see." Linda said as she went to the closet for her coat. "Get their 'orders' would you?" She asked Toby.

"On it." Toby said taking the menu into the living room. Kili walked over to Linda and helped her put her coat on with a smile.

"Such a gentleman." She said before kissing his cheek. He winked with his adorable smile. She grabbed her keys and picked up the phone to wait for Toby. A few minutes later Toby came back with a piece of paper.

"Narrowed it down to three pizzas, is that okay?" he asked.

"Just three?" Linda asked.

"Three large."

"That makes more sense." Linda said with a nod. She called the pizzeria and placed the order before hanging up. "Okay let's go." She said looking at Kili who smiled.

* * *

The two approached the car and Kili stared at it.

"We're not getting in this thing, are we?" he asked.

"Of course. How else would we get there?"

"Oh, I don't know, our feet? A horse?"

"I don't have a horse and it's too far to walk."

"I'll carry you."

"Kili, you'll be fine."

"If you say so." He said with a sigh. He looked at the passenger door and figured out how to open it. He sat down and pulled the door closed as Linda got in. She closed her door and immediately leaned over Kili. "Whoa, what are you doing?" He asked as his eyebrows shot up as he looked down at her.

"You have to buckle up for safety." She said as she grabbed the seatbelt and clicked it.

"Safety? I thought this was safe." Kili said with a frown as he held the seatbelt.

"It's safe as long as you're buckled and have a responsible driver… for the most part."

"What does _that_ mean?" Kili asked, his voice squeaking slightly as his eyes widened.

"We'll be fine; I highly doubt we'll get into a car accident." Linda said putting a hand on his knee. He whimpered slightly.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"_No_."

"How 'bout now?"

"Kili?"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking."

"Okay." There was a brief moment of silence. "Now?" Linda sighed. Suddenly Kili threw up his hands as the headlights of another car shined at them. "Look out!"

"Kili! We're _fine_." Linda said. "I promise." Kili gripped his seat. "Why don't you try closing your eyes?" Linda suggested. Kili closed them as they turned a corner.

"That's worse! Much worse!"

"Nothing bad is gunna happen." Linda said.

"You saw what happened in that movie!"

"They didn't crash though. You're the one who wanted to come you know."

"I-I know... I'm fine. It's fine. Everything is fin- look out!"

"Kili, we're _okay_."

"Right. Are you sure?"

"Sweetie, why did you wanna come if you were so nervous about cars?" Linda asked. Kili hesitated.

"I wanted to show you how brave I am, considering my actions during the movie and that game." He muttered loud enough for her to hear him.

"Kili, there's nothing brave about being in a car-"

"Great, take me home." He said quickly.

"_Except_ in this case." Linda said. "I think you're _very_ brave for coming with me considering how nervous you are." He looked at her.

"Well thank you. I'd still like to go home."

"We're almost there. Think you can hold on for a few more minutes?"

"Only if I can hold your hand." Linda chuckled and held out her hand. Kili laced his fingers with hers and smiled.

"Did you just do this so I'd hold your hand?" Linda asked.

"Ha ha, you've seen through my clever plan." Kili said with a nervous smile. Linda rolled her eyes.

* * *

When they got to the pizzeria Linda told Kili to wait in the car and she'd be right back. She assured him nothing would happen as long as she had the keys and the car was off. He watched her walk in, still in her fuzzy pants but her coat was zipped to cover her tank top and her sneakers looked out of place. Linda was greeted by a man with a smile and the two shared a small laugh. It didn't take long for another man to come over with the three pizza boxes. The man looked around the same age as Linda and Kili didn't miss the smile he gave her. The two talked for a bit longer even after Linda had paid for the pizza. When Linda returned to the car and put the pizza's in the back Kili's mouth began to water and he was tempted to reach back and open a box. Linda got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"You okay?" she asked. Kili nodded. "Smells god, huh?" Kili nodded again. "You sure you're okay?" Linda asked as she backed the car out of the parking space. Kili nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kili said shaking his head.

"Okay." Linda said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Who was that man?"

"What?" Linda glanced at him. "What man?"

"The man you were talking with."

"Rick?" Kili nodded. "He's the owner's son, we went to school together."

"So you're just friends?" Kili asked. Linda smirked.

"Are you _jealous_, Kee?"

"What, pff, of _him_? Of course not; I know I'm much more attractive than him."

"Mhm." Linda hummed. Kili's face went pink and he smiled. He cleared his throat and rested his arm between their seats with his palm up. Linda smiled and slipped her hand into his. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it before lowering his arm again.

* * *

The two returned with the pizza and Toby was a bit bummed about them not getting ice cream. Within moments of them coming in the door the rest of the dwarves had smelled the pizza and took the boxes with them, Bombur remembering to grab more napkins.


	25. Imagine:Company Slumber Party (Part 3)

**Imagine: Slumber Party with The Company (Part 3)  
**

**I combined two into one to make it longer. This is Slumber party Part 3 and Imagine Playing Skyrim with the Company.**

* * *

Linda ran her hands through Kili's hair as he sat in front of her on the floor, smiling with his eyes closed. Bofur, Oin, Ori and Nori had started a new game on _Mario Kart_ while a few of the others were playing a board game or two. Thorin, Dwalin and Balin were playing_ Monopoly_, Bombur, Bifur and Gloin were playing _Hungry Hungry Hippos_, and Bilbo and Dori were playing _Battle Ship_ while Gloin, Linda, Toby, Fili and Kili were watching the first four playing _Mario Kart_. A plate full of pizza crusts sat next to Bombur who was snacking on them as he played his game. Kili leaned back with a happy sigh as Linda played with his hair. He felt her take three separate strands and his eyes popped opened.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Braiding your hair." Kili's face went pink. "At girl slumber parties girls do each other's hair, so I figured I'd do yours."

"Oh alright." Kili said with a smile. Fili moved to sit behind her.

"Well, lovely Linda, would you allow me to braid your hair?" he asked as he gently pulled her hair back, his fingers brushing her neck lightly.

"Sure." Linda said ignoring the heat of her cheeks. Kili whirled around to look at his brother with wide eyes.

"Aw! Kili! You messed up the braid I was working on." Linda whined.

"S-sorry, luv." He said turning back around. Fili chuckled making Kili pout.

"All done." Linda said with a smile. Kili reached back to feel the braid before turning to smile at her. Fili, who was still working on Linda's braid, smirked smugly at him. Thorin, who was a few feet away, rolled his eyes at them. Fili finished the braid and gently stroked Linda's head.

"Done." he said. Linda smiled and reached back to feel the braid like Kili had.

"Thanks Fee." She said with a smile.

"Can I give you a braid, Linda?" Kili asked with his adorable smile.

"Sure." Linda said. Fili frowned slightly. "As long as Fili lets me give him one." Kili began to frown as Fili smirked. Kili sighed silently as the brothers switched places. Linda finished Fili's braid first and decided to just play with his hair. He leaned back and looked at her upside down. She smiled at him. "What are you doing?"

"I was just seeing how pretty you would look upside-down." Fili said before letting out a 'dreamy' sigh. "As beautiful as ever."

"You're the one upside down." Linda said. He chuckled.

"You two looked like you're gunna do that spider man thing." Toby said with a grimace.

"The what?" Fili asked turning his head towards him.

"It's in a movie; the guy is a superhero and is upside down when he kisses the girl." Toby said with a shrug. Kili's eyes widened. Fili turned back to look at Linda with a smirk. Linda chuckled and kissed his forehead. Fili frowned playfully.

"Awe." he whined. Linda chuckled again but jumped in surprise when Kili put his hands on the sides of her face and tilted her head back gently. She blinked up at him before he pressed his lips to hers. Fili sat up and turned to stare in shock while the other dwarves starter snickering quietly. Kili pulled away and looked down into Linda's eyes as her face turned red.

"Ugh." Toby groaned. Kili chuckled and looked at him.

"You'll understand when you're older." he said. Linda sat up and tried to hide a smile. Fili continued to frown as his brother started to smirk smugly at him.

"I was upside down first." Fili muttered. Linda shook her head with a chuckle.

"Fee." she said. He looked at her and smirked before leaning back. Kili slumped back and sighed as Linda pecked Fili's lips. Fili sat up with a smirk.

* * *

"Four types of elves and no Dwarves?" Dwalin asked with a deep frown as he watched Thorin scroll through the races you had to chose from on Skyrim.

"That's racist." Bofur said.

"I mean they have a-a cat _thing_ and a lizard thing but no dwarves?!" Dwalin shouted.

"There aren't any hobbits either, you don't hear Bilbo complaining." Toby said pointing at Bilbo who blinked.

"Which one did you two pick?" Bofur asked.

"Well I picked a Nord." Toby said.

"Imperial." Linda said. "But I joined the Stormcloaks."

"So what's the point of this game?" Kili asked.

"Kill dragons and become a badass." Toby said. "For instance, I'm a mage, Assassin, and thief."

"and I'm the Arch mage at the college of Winterhold, leader of the assassin's guild the Dark Brotherhood, leader of the thieves guild, bounty hunter, Stormcloak officer, Harbinger of the Companions, Blades leader, A Nightingale and…"

"What did you forget one?" Toby asked as he crossed his arms.

"No I think that's it." Linda said with a smile. "Oh! And a Thane of every major city."

"You're not the queen?" Kili asked.

"Nope cause then I'd be married to Ulfric Stormcloak which I don't think you can do and besides I'm already married to Vilkas."

"Who?" Fili and Kili asked with frowns.

"I'll show you when you meet him." Linda said.

"Is he better looking than me?" Kili asked. Linda looked at him for a moment then shook her head. "You hesitated." Kili said looking from Linda to Fili. "She hesitated."

"I'm kidding." Linda said lightly hitting Kili's arm. "You're more attractive."

"I don't believe you." Kili said with a pout.

"Toby, find Vilkas, or Farkas."

"Who's Farkas?" Fili asked.

"Vilkas' twin."

"There's two of them?" Kili asked.

"Don't worry; you're my favorite pair of brothers." Linda said kissing both their cheeks. They grinned smugly.

…

"Is that him?" Kili asked.

"He looks like a raccoon." Fili said.

"It's war paint." Toby said.

"Way too much though." Kili said.

"You married _him_?"Fili asked.

"My character did." Linda said rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't marry him in real life."

"Would you marry one of us in real life?" Kili asked. Linda looked at him. "Hypothetically!" He cleared his throat. "of course."

"Maybe." The two stared at her and she held back a smile. She patted them on their heads.

"It'd be me." Kili said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Fili said rolling his eyes.

"What do you say Thorin?" Linda asked.

"Hm… why not?" Thorin said with a straight face. The two brothers stared at their uncle in shock.

"What?!" They shouted. Thorin and Linda started to smile before they both burst out laughing.

"Oh you should've seen your faces!" Linda said holding her stomach. The two brothers sighed and looked away.

"Laugh it up." Kili said.

"You think you're _so_ funny." Fili muttered.


	26. Preference: What he does for V-Day

**These are very short but I have a small imagine I'm going to be posting in a few minutes (in another book). I'm very late in posting this and I apologize.**

**Preference: What he does for Valentine's Day.**

* * *

Thorin: He brings you breakfast in bed and gives you a back/foot rub/massage.

Fili: You come home to find rose petals everywhere and leading to the bedroom.

Kili: He's at your beck and call the entire day, gives you roses and expresses his love for you every way he can think of.

Bilbo: He picks you flowers from his garden and prepares a lovely candle lit dinner for the two of you.

Bofur: He serenades you with a love song he wrote just for you.

Bombur: Makes you a very large cake, and other goodies, which you two eat together.


	27. Imagine: Valentine's Day

**(This is REALLY late and I'm sorry. Enjoy.)**

**likarian: I'll see about adding more to the Thorin Massage one ;)**

* * *

"Linda, these came in the mail for you!" Toby called as he entered the house with a box and the rest of the mail.

"What's that?" Bilbo asked as he watched Toby put the box on the kitchen table. Fili and Kili, who sat beside the hobbit, looked over.

"Probably Valentine's day gifts from Linda's college friends. They always send each other stuff."

"What's Valentine's day?" Bofur, who sat at the kitchen table with Dwalin, asked as he looked at the box.

"Some lovely dovey couples crap holiday." Toby said with a shrug.

"Holiday?" Fili asked.

"Couples?" Kili asked.

"Yeah guys give girls flowers and chocolates, gifts." Toby said.

"So they try to win a woman's favor." Dwalin said from beside Bofur.

"Uh, I guess?" Toby said with an eyebrow raised. "But this is probably just stuff from Linda's friends." He said as Linda walked in the room.

"Oh sweet." She said as she grabbed a pair of scissors to open the box. "Frank said he didn't think it would get here for another week."

"Frank?" Kili asked. "Is this the man trying to win your favor?" he asked as he stood.

"Win my what now?" Linda raised an eyebrow. "These are from my college buddies." She opened the box and pulled out a box of chocolates. "These are from Paul. Toby you can have some if you'd like."

"Sweet." Toby said taking the box to open it.

"Another man trying to win your favor?" Fili asked as he stood beside his brother.

"What are you guys talking about?" Linda asked as she turned to them. "My friends and I send each other stuff all the time for holidays." She looked back in the box. Bilbo rolled his eyes as he got up and walked over.

"They're worried these men are trying to get your attention romantically." Bilbo explained. The brothers picked him up and put him behind them.

"Not helping." Fili said.

"Shh." Kili shushed before the two turned back to Linda who had a hand on her hip as she gave them a look. They smiled sheepishly.

"Okay one, don't manhandle Bilbo." She said.

"Thank you, Linda." Bilbo said as he returned to his seat.

"And two, of my guy friends Frank and Paul are gay and George has a girlfriend." Linda said.

"So, no one's trying to win your favor?" Kili asked.

"Nope."

"Oh." The brothers looked at each other. Linda rolled her eyes and turned back to the box.

"Oh! My favorite cupcake mix." Linda said pulling out two boxes. "Bombur!" she called. The dwarf came in with his eyebrows raised.

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna help me make cupcakes?" Linda asked. His eyes lit up and he nodded with a big smile. "Great."

"Cupcakes?" Kili asked.

"Yes, you guys get to have some." Linda said.

"Linda?" Kili asked as he and Fili walked into the kitchen. She and Bombur were frosting the cupcakes.

"Yes, sweetie?" Linda asked. She turned her head to see them each holding out a flower to her.

"Toby explained a few things about this Valentine's day to us." Fili said. Linda smiled and took the flowers.

"Thanks you two." She said before kissing each of their cheeks. They grinned.

"Linda?" Bilbo walked into the kitchen and held out a piece of paper to her. "I drew this for you." Linda took the paper and saw a beautifully drawn rose.

"Bilbo, this is beautiful, thank you." Linda said before kneeling down to kiss his cheek.

"I wanted to make you something special for always being so nice." He said.

"You're so sweet." Linda said. "All of you." She added when she saw Kili and Fili frowning. They perked up slightly. Linda put the flowers and drawing on the kitchen table. "Oh I almost forgot, I got everyone chocolates for today, I left them out in my car cause it's so cold, be right back." Linda said before heading out the door. A few moments later she came back in with a bag with four boxes of chocolates.

"That's a lot of chocolate." Fili said.

"Well I got Bombur his own box." Linda said. Bombur grinned as Linda handed him the box. "Boys would you bring these to the others?" she asked Fili and Kili.

"Of course." The two said in unison as Fili took the bag. Kili took it from him. Bofur came into the room.

"Linda?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I wrote you a little something." He said with a smile.

"Toby explain it to everyone." Bilbo said.

"He said that some people write poems." Bofur said.

"You did have to write me a poem." Linda said.

"I wanted to." Bofur said. "It's from me and Bifur, he helped a bit." Kili and Fili frowned.

Linda and Bombur cooked dinner, Linda making sure none of the dwarves were able to get any of the cupcakes before dinner. Bombur was allowed to have one early since he'd helped make them. Once the two had set the table, Linda called everyone down to eat.

"Where're Toby and Thorin?" Linda asked when she noticed the dwarf and her brother were missing from the table. The other dwarves shrugged as they looked around. They heard the front door open and Linda walked into the kitchen to see the two come inside. "Where've you two been?"

"The store." Toby said.

"You're kidding." Linda said.

"Nope. He wanted me to take him to the store."

"I simply requested he show me where this store was, he decided to come along." Thorin said.

"Well you need money too." Toby said.

"What did you two go to the store for?" Linda asked. Thorin held out a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear. Linda's eyebrows went up.

"For your hospitality, taking all of us in and… putting up with the more rowdy ones." Thorin said with a smile. Linda smiled as she accepted the flowers and bear.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." Thorin said. Linda kissed his cheek before going to get a vase for the flowers.

"Everyone's in the dining room." Linda said as she filled a vase with water.

"Yay food!" Toby shouted before running into the dining room. Linda brought the flowers into the dining room and put them by the small table by the window.

"Where did you get those?" Kili asked as Linda sat down beside Bilbo and Toby.

"Thorin got them for her." Toby said before smirking at the brother's reactions.

"Uncle?" Fili asked as Thorin sat down.

"Relax, they were a thank you gift." Linda said. "He's not 'trying to win my favor' as you put it."

"Of course not." Thorin said. "That's not to say that you're not a beautiful woman." He said with a smile. Linda smiled back and held back a laugh when she noticed Kili and Fili frowning deeply.

* * *

**I probably could've written more but I wanted to get this out before February was over. **


	28. Preference: Thorin Smut (NSFW)

**This is a continuation of my other imagine "A Massage From Thorin" because ****likarian**** wanted a love scene with Thorin (I changed the name to (Y/N) for this version though)**

**This is for you likarian.**

**Preference: Thorin Smut NSFW**

* * *

(Y/N) let out a sigh as she closed the front door and kicked off her sneakers. She dropped her bag on a chair in the kitchen before falling onto the couch in the room adjacent to it. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Thorin poking his head in the room before walking over. He was wearing a large gray T-shirt and black sweatpants with no socks.

"You're back late." He said as he walked over. (Y/N) let out a groan as she rolled over to face him.

"Yeah, overtime… again." She said sitting up and rolling her shoulder in pain.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked as he sat next to her.

"I'm fine, just a little tense and tired."

"Would you like me to rub your shoulders?"

"You wanna give me a massage?"

"If it will help ease the tension and pain."

"_Oh yes please_." Thorin pulled over the black ottoman, for her to sit on, in front of him. She pulled off her jacket and sat down. He sat behind her and started to rub her shoulders. She let out a sigh and rolled her neck from side to side. "That feels so good." She moaned causing Thorin to chuckle. "Your hands are really big." She said with a slight chuckle. He slipped his calloused hands under her T-shirt. "And warm."

"Feeling better?" He asked, leaning down to speak huskily into her ear.

"Mmhmmm." She hummed as her face flushed. She leaned her head to one side and gasped when Thorin started kissing her neck, his beard tickling her skin. His hands moved down from her shoulders to work her upper back, his fingers brushing the sides of her breasts through her bra. She groaned and leaned forward.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked with a frown. He smirked when she simply took off her shirt, leaving her in a tank top. Thorin's hands and lips went back to work as soon as she leaned back. She shivered as his tongue trailed up to her ear before he took her earlobe between his teeth as his hands worked their way down further until they were rubbing her hips. She let out a content sigh and leaned back against him, tilting her head back so he could capture her lips. He couldn't help but groan quietly into her mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. (Y/N), being tired though, quickly lost and Thorin ravished her mouth. He pulled back slowly as he slid his hands back up her sides.

"Feeling better, luv?" He whispered in her ear. She turned to face him.

"You always make me feel better." She said. "But you already knew that." Thorin chuckled and captured her lips again with a smirk.

"Mhmmm." He hummed against her lips. His large warm hands slid around her back and up to the back of her bra but (Y/N) reached behind to undo it before he could.

"We'll be here all night if I let you try." (Y/N) said with a chuckle. He gave her a playful glare and pulled the bra off of her, kissing down her shoulder following the strap. He trailed his kisses from her arm to her stomach and up between her breasts. (Y/N) ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed up her neck to her lips again.

"I hope you're not _too_ tired." Thorin said huskily in her ear. (Y/N) pulled off his shirt and rubbed her hands up his chest and around his neck before she kissed him.

"I'm never too tired for you." (Y/N) said as he picked her up and laid her down on the couch. Thorin chuckled. He trailed his kisses down her chest to her stomach again as he undid her pants and slowly started to pull them down. Once they were off he trailed his kisses back up, sliding his hands up her legs slowly. One hand slowly made its way around and (Y/N) jumped slightly his thumb met her clit. She let out a breath as a thick finger slowly entered her. (Y/N) arched her back as Thorin kissed and nipped at her neck as he pumped his finger in and out while using his thumb to gently massage the little bundle of nerves.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my queen?" he asked as he kissed below her ear. His reply was her fingers in his hair giving a slight tug causing him to let out a low growl. Her other arm was around his neck, her nails digging into his bag. He slowly added a second finger causing her to gasp and arch her back more, pressing her chest against his.

"P-Please." She gasped.

"Yes, my queen?"

"I need you." (Y/N) whimpered. "I need you, Thorin." He let out another low growl as he captured her lips and pulled down his pants with his other hand. He let out a small sigh of relief and pulled (Y/N) against him. She felt him against her thigh as his hands found their way to the backs of her thighs. (Y/N) secured her arms around his neck and looked up at him.

"Are you ready, my love?" he asked. (Y/N) nodded.

"Yes, please Thorin." One of her hands slid to the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers as their hips connected, him filling her up to the brim. Thorin let out a low groan and put his forehead against hers.

"You feel so perfect." he said. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he started to rock his hips. (Y/N) threw back her head as she gasped. He groaned in her ear as he moved one hand around her back to grip the opposite hip while the other cupped one of her breasts and massaged it slowly. (Y/N) felt like he was pounding her into the couch but she didn't mind as she started to move her hips to meet his. Thorin moaned loudly in (Y/N)'s ear. "Yes, oh yes, keep doing that." He gasped. "Just like that."

"Thorin." (Y/N) gasped. "Please, faster."

"Any for you." He said as he picked up the pace, grinning as his thrusts caused (Y/N) to cry out in pleasure and tug his hair slightly. "Oh Mahal." He groaned. (Y/N) let out another cry as he bucked against her even faster as she hit her climax. "Oh (Y/N)." he groaned as he felt his release. He slowed his thrusts before finally stopping and looking down at (Y/N). Both of them were out of breath and smiling. "Feeling better?" he asked with a smirk.

"You always make me feel better." She said before kissing him. "But you already knew that." He chuckled and kissed her again.

"I love you, my queen." He said as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"And I love you, my king."

* * *

**I just feel bad for not writing anything new for this in so long enough though I posted the V-Day things the other day. **


	29. Imagine: Teaching Legolas Mario Kart

**So since an Anon on my blog asked for this I don't know how to let them know this is up but… it's up. Also this is a non-binary reader fic just cause. This is really short but I couldn't think of anything else to write.  
**

* * *

"How do these… karts move so quickly? There are no horses. How do these little… people get them to move? I don't understand this…wheel…" (y/n) face palmed as Legolas held up the Wii Wheel.

"You use it to steer the karts." They explained.

"But… I'm not _in_ the kart." He said with a frown.

"Dude, it's a game. It's a simulation." (y/n) said with a hand over their face.

"A sim-?"

"Forget I ever said that word. It's pretend but with awesome visuals." (y/n) said holding out a hand to the tv. "Just turn the wheel and the character will turn the kart for you." Legolas frowned as the race started and turned the wheel too sharply. "You're not even- hold down the button."

"What?"

"The button."

"What button?"

"The one I showed you! That one." (y/n) pointed to the 2 button and Legolas pressed it once. "No no… just…" (y/n) sighed. "Hold down the button to go." He held down the button but started going in circles. "Don't turn it so much." (y/n) said straightening the wheel out.

"What are those shiny boxes?"

"Those are items boxes." (y/n) said as Legolas hit one and got a bullet bill.

"What do I do? What is that? Why does it have a face?" Legolas asked as he squinted at the screen.

"That's a bullet bill."

"Bullet who?"

"Just press the back button?"

"Back.." he turned the wheel over to look for the button but also made his character drive off the road.

"No don't…" (y/n) face palmed again.

"Oh, found it!" he pressed the button and jumped when the bullet took off. "What is happening?"

"It's letting you catch up to the other drivers." (y/n) said. "Well… kind of." They said when they noticed the other characters were too far ahead as bullet bill started to slow down. "Straighten out the kart. Get the item."

"What is that?"

"Blue Shell. It makes the driver in first place blow up."

"Blow them up?!"

"It stalls them for a bit and lets other drivers pass them." Legolas turned to (y/n) with a raised eyebrow. "Eyes on the road." Legolas turned back to the screen to see '12th place' pop up on the screen since the rest of the characters had finished the race alright. "You lost." (y/n) said. Legolas frowned and shoved the wheel at (y/n).

"I don't want to play anymore." He said as he crossed his arms and glared at the screen.

"Come on, don't give up so easily. You can do it."

"Even you don't believe those words." he said turning to look at them.

* * *

**I wasn't sure what else to write I know they asked for "x reader" but I don't write in 2****nd**** person. And I couldn't think of how to make this romantic in any way. I wrote this in one night after remembering the request after seeing it as I cleaned up my blog with the keep reading buttons. **


	30. Preference: Disney Movie - Dwalin

**Preferences: Disney Movies - ****Dwalin: Beauty and the Beast**

**I was going to put these all as one part but it would take too long for me to write them all so I figured I'd post them as I finished them. **

* * *

"What are ya watching?" Dwalin asked as he walked into the living room. (Y/N) turned to look up at him from the couch.

"A movie. Wanna watch it with me, I've got popcorn." (Y/N) said holding up the bowl slightly. Dwalin looked at the TV.

"What's it about?" he asked gruffly.

"Oh… it's about a prince who's turned into a beast and a girl." (Y/N) said. Dwalin frowned.

"This is a…" he cleared his throat. "Romance story?"

"Maybe…" Dwalin turned to leave and (Y/N)quickly put the popcorn bowl on the coffee and leaned over the arm of the couch to grab his hand. "Just watch a little bit with me?" Dwalin looked down at their hands. (Y/N) let go and moved back to their seat with a frown. Dwalin frowned before he cleared his throat and moved to the couch. He sat a few feet from her. (Y/N) smiled slightly as the movie started.

…

The ball scene played and (Y/N) glanced at Dwalin. He had moved closer to her throughout the movie so far.

"I always loved this scene." She said as she looked back at the screen. Dwalin glanced at her. "As a kid I'd always pretend I was dancing with my prince…" she said. Dwalin frown for a moment before standing up. (Y/N) looked up at him as he held out a hand to her.

"I'm not prince…but…" he looked away, struggling to find the right words. (Y/N) smiled and took his hand. He looked at her as she smiled up at him. He pulled her up and they mimicked the beast and Belle.

"See you're a big softy, too." (Y/N) said as she smiled up at him. He frowned and grumbled slightly as (Y/N) chuckled before she kissed his cheek. He continued to grumble this time as he tried to ignore the heat and colour rising to his cheeks.


	31. Preference: Disney Movie - Bofur

**Preference: Disney Movie - Bofur: The Little Mermaid**

**I can't seem to just stick to one thing in the Dwalin one I did (Y/N) and female pronouns and this one is just second person so its non binary and the Fili one was also second person. I think it just depends who I'm writing about. Sorry if it bothers anyone.**

* * *

You sat on the couch, humming along to 'Under the Sea' as _The Little Mermaid_ played on the tv.

"Watch's that you're hummin', lass?" Bofur asked as he came into the living room. He looked from you to the tv.

"Under the Sea, it's _The Little Mermaid_." you explained.

"Oh." He said. "Are there more songs?"

"Mhm, there's a whole bunch. I could restart the movie if you wanna see it from the beginning."

"Oh, that'd be lovely." He said with a grin as he sat beside you.

…

You couldn't help but sing along to the first song and when Bofur said he wished he knew the words so he could sing with you, you put on the subtitles. You two sang every song together, at times Bofur would pull you up to dance around with him. You couldn't help the colour that came to your face as the two of you slow danced to _Part of Your World._

…

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the-"_ You were was cut off by Bofur pecking you on the lips. You blinked and a smile slowly grew on your face.

"Figured I would do as the song says." Bofur said with a grin. You threw your arms around him and kissed him causing him to laugh and kiss you back.


	32. Preference: Disney Movie - Thorin

**Preference: Disney Movie -** **Thorin: Emperor's New Groove**

**Saw this was on Netflix and started watching it and thought of Thorin.**

* * *

"What kind of name is _Kusco_?" Thorin asked as he sat beside you looking up at the tv.

"What kind of name is Thorin?" you asked without looking at him.

"What kind of name is (Y/N)?" he asked.

"_Hey_." You turned to pout at him and he chuckled with a small smile. "Just watch the movie."

"I was only teasing." He said as he leaned down to your ear.

"I know." You squeaked as she turned your head away. He chuckled some more. "Watch the movie."

"Alright, alright." He said turning back to the tv.

…

"What were you like as a baby?" you asked. Thorin frowned.

"Nothing like… _that_." He said as baby Kusco was on screen.

"I think baby Kusco is cute." You said with a grin.

"This man is supposed to be a king?"

"Emperor but yeah."

"Look how skinny that man's arms are." Thorin said with a deep frown. "What… is he doing?"

"He's dancing." You answered. Thorin turned to you.

"_That_ is not dancing."

"Not everyone dances like you."

"I don't dance."

"If I remember correctly-" You said putting your finger to your chin.

"I told you never to speak of that." He said in a low voice as he leaned down to your ear again. You smirked up at him and he couldn't help but smirk back as he put an arm around your shoulders. You smiled and snuggled closer.

…

"What is _that_?" Thorin asked as he made a face of disgust.

"That's Yzma, watch the movie, it explains everything." You said. "Yay Kronk!" You said as you clapped your hands. Thorin frowned and pulled you closer, rubbing his thumb up and down your shoulder.

…

"His home is on the top of a mountain too." You said.

"That's a hill."

"Same thing." You said as you rolled your eyes.

"Are you trying to say this Emperor is Smaug and I'm… that guy?"

"No, I was just pointing out some similarities." You said with a shrug.

…

Thorin turned to you as the credits rolled.

"Were you comparing _me_ to the Emperor?"

"_No_…"

"You're saying I need to be turned into a llama?"

"What? No! You totally missed the point-" you stopped and looked at him. "That I wasn't trying to make. I wasn't trying to make a point, it's just a movie." You said waving a hand and turning away. Thorin put a hand your hand that was on your knee.

"(Y/N)." he said. You slowly turned your head to look at him. He rubbed his thumb over the back of your hand. "I understand. I let the gold cloud my judgment and it didn't let me see those around me." he brought your hand to his lips. "Thank you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." You said with a slight chuckle as he looked away. Thorin smiled and turned your face back to him before he kissed your forehead.


	33. Preference: Cuddles

**Preferences: Cuddles****I did as many as I could think of.**

**Boston Rider: yep I'm working on the FNAF 4 imagine ^_^**

* * *

**Thorin:** He holds you close to him, drawing circles on your back as his deep humming lulls you to sleep. He kisses the top of your head before letting himself drift off as well.

**Kili:** You lay facing each other your foreheads touching, arms around each other as you gaze lovingly into each other's eyes, him winking occasionally with that adorable smile.

**Fili:** He's the big spoon with one arm around you his fingers interlaced with yours. He places light kisses along your neck ever so often. When he reaches your ear he tells you how much he adores you.

**Dwalin:** He holds you close to him, his arms secure around you and your head tucked under his chin. He whispers sweet nothings into your hair knowing you feel safe in his embrace.

**Bilbo:** He's the little spoon, hugging the arm you have around him, bringing your hand up to place gentle kisses on your knuckles.

**Bofur:** You lay with your head on his chest and his arm around you. The fingers of his other hand locked with yours. He sings a soft lullaby and watches with a smile as you try to stay awake but since your ear is to his chest his voice is even more soothing and soon you're out like a light.

**Thranduil**: Late one night he lets you sit with him on his throne. You sit in his lap, sideways, his arms around you and your head against his chest. He strokes your hair gently as you drift off. He later brings you to your bed but you refuse to let go of his arm so he lies with you, his arms around you once more.


	34. Preference: He shows affection

**(For this one I'm not including characters who would presumably not openly show affection. Those characters were part of a similar preference found in the next chapter.)**

* * *

**Bilbo:** He brings you tea and cookies and reads to you by the fire. When you fall asleep against him he pulls a blanket over the two of you and smiles down at you.

**Fili:** He keeps an arm around you whenever possible, kissing your cheek just to see you blush.

**Kili:** He holds your hand, your fingers intertwined, and kisses your cheek before pretending he didn't do anything. When he sees you turn your head to look at him he gives you an innocent look before he winks at you and gives you a quick peck on the lips.

**Bofur:** He sings love songs he's written for you all the time just to see you smile.

**Bombur:** He bakes you sweets and treats all the time. When you help him bake he lets you eat the left over chocolate and batter.

**Dori:** He picks you flowers whenever you go for walks together.

**Nori:** He steals you little trinkets even though you tell him not to. He calls you a hypocrite. When you ask him what he means by that he tells you that you stole his heart.


	35. Preference: He 'secretly' shows affectio

**Preference: He 'secretly' shows affection**

**(For this one I'm not including characters who would presumably openly show affection. Those characters were part of a similar preference found in the previous chapter.)**

**Thorin:** You catch him staring and he smiles at you a genuine smile that makes your heart melt. When everyone's asleep he holds you close, with his forehead against yours, kissing you every so often.

**Dwalin:** He steals kisses when no one is looking and stealthily gives you flowers.

**Ori:** He passes you love notes and poems and sketches you when you're not looking.

**Bifur:** He makes little wood carvings and knickknacks for you with dwarvish terms of endearment carved into them.


	36. Imagine: A Late Night Swim With Kili

**Imagine: A Late Night Swim With Kili**

**More of a hot tub dip than a swim. Hiddleston11 on Wattpad requested a 'love' imagine with either Thorin, Fili or Kili and Kili is just so adorable (he's my fav if you didn't know) so I made this quick imagine. (I have a swimming Imagine and ******similar ** preference coming out in a few days too)**

**FNAF 4 is coming soon too. **

* * *

Kili was lounging on the couch one night when he heard (Y/N) walk into the room in short shorts and a t-shirt.

"Where are you going?" Kili asked.

"Hm?" She turned to see him looking at her. "Oh I was just gunna sit in the hot tub for a bit."

"Oh. Would you like some company?" He asked with a small grin.

"Sure."

"Really?" Kili's face lit up as he jumped up off the couch. (Y/N) chuckled.

"Yes really. Go get your trunks." He was already halfway upstairs before she finished her sentence.

...

Kili headed outside to see (Y/N) already in the hot tub. Her shirt and shorts were on a nearby pool chair. Kilo quickly took off his shirt and got in a few feet from her.

"Hey." He said with a little grin.

"Hey." She said back with a small smile.

"Lovely night." Kilo said glancing up at the stars.

"Yeah." (Y/N) looked up and smiled as she admired the stars. Kili's grin turned into a dreamy smile as he admired her. He nudged her foot with his and quickly looked up as she looked at him. He glanced back at her with an innocent 'what?' look. (Y/N) tried to force back a smirk as she moved to sit next to him. Kili boldly put his arm around her and his happy grin was back as she moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?" He asked.

"Pretty sure it's both of us."

"But mostly you." Kili said leaning his head down to her ear. (Y/N) leaned up to kiss his check and he quickly leaned down to kiss her lips immediately after. His other arm slid around her waist as hers went around his neck and soon she was sitting sideways in his lap. The two pulled away slowly.

"You're beautiful." Kili blurted. (Y/N) tried to hide a smile. "Sorry, it's just the first think that pops in my head when I see you." (Y/N)'s smile grew and she quickly put her face against his neck. He chuckled and drew circles on her back slowly. "Am I really awake right now?" (Y/N) moved to look at him.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I have the most beautiful woman in the world, the love of my life, in my arms." He said before moving her hair away from her face. (Y/N)'s face flushed and Kili blinked as he realized what he said. "I-I-I-" he started stuttering as his face started to match hers. He was cut off as (Y/N) kissed him; his arms tightened around her as he deepened the kiss. After a moment they pulled away to breath. "What was that for?" Kili asked, slightly out of breath.

"I'm just happy to be in the arms of the love of _my_ life." Kili's face lit up like the stars above them. "That's your cue to kiss me." (Y/N) whispered as she put her forehead against his. Kili grinned and captured her lips once more.


	37. Imagine: The Company Playing FNAF Pt 5

**Imagine: The Company Playing FNAF Pt 5**

**Remuslupinlover50: That is a GREAT idea, I've written it out and I'm going to post it in a few days.  
**

**So I have the Company plays Outlast coming out soon, then there's a Company plays Guitar Hero, then a swimming imagine and preference because I wish it was warmer up here.**

* * *

"Linda Linda Linda!" Toby shouted as he burst out of his room and started pounding on his sister's door.

"Toby Toby Toby, What?!" she yelled as she opened the door.

"I got it." Toby said. Linda blinked.

"Yeah I'm gunna need more than that."

"FNAF four." Toby said with a huge grin.

"You've already played it, haven't you?" Linda asked. Toby smiled sheepishly.

"I couldn't help it." he said. Linda chuckled and shook her head. "I'll set up while you get Kili?"

"I think we've scarred the poor guy enough." Linda said shaking her head.

"Fine… what about Fili?" Toby asked. Linda sighed and shrugged.

"I'll just get everyone." Linda said. Toby nodded and went into his room to get his laptop. "Wait… how did you get it? I never gave you my card." Linda said.

"Don't worry about it." Toby said as he quickly ran downstairs with everything.

* * *

"So what are we doing, Linda?" Kili asked.

"Are we watching a movie?" Bofur asked as everyone settled in on and around the couch.

"Not exactly." Linda said as she turned off all the lights but the one over the tv so Toby could see.

"What are you doing, Toby?" Fili asked with a slight frown

"You'll see." Toby said before he started to hum as he hooked up his laptop to the tv again. "You've spent so many nights, but here's another five. You come to realize evil doesn't die."

"Really Toby?" Linda asked.

"What? I like that song."

"Yeah but that's three."

"What you want me to sing 'We don't bite'?"

"It would fit more." Linda said with a shrug.

"You haven't played it yet you know the songs for four?"

"I follow the guy on Youtube, I was curious." Linda said.

"Things haven't been the same since my birthday. We went to Fazbear's, that was the worst day." Toby sang. A few of the dwarves, namely Kili, stiffened.

"Did you say Fazbear's?" Fili asked. "As in… _Freddy_ Fazbear?"

"Nope!" Kili said loudly as he got up, ran from the room and up the stairs.

"Linda." Toby said.

"I got it." Linda said before going after him.

"No!" Kili shouted from upstairs. "No!"

"So there's a fourth game?" Fili asked.

"Yep." Toby said as he loaded the game.

"Well that looks welcoming." Nori said with a grimace at the red screen. "Is that a house in the distance?"

"You'll see."

"You're going to make Kili play first aren't you?" Fili asked.

"Well I've played it and Linda hasn't so I figured I'd let her do night one." Toby said.

"How thoughtful." Thorin said. A few minutes later Kili and Linda walked into the room. Kili sat back on the couch and Linda sat in front of him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and partially hid behind her head.

"Alright, go on." He said.

"No no." Toby said. "Linda's playing the first night since she hasn't played." Kili tightened his grip.

"Don't worry." Linda said to him. "Nothing that bad ever happens on the first night anyway." Kili hesitated but nodded and let her go. "You can sit behind me like last time." Linda suggested. Kili nodded and the two sat on the ground in front of the laptop that was once again on the coffee table.

"Here we go."

"'Five days until the party.'" Gloin read.

"What party? I don't think I wanna go to this party." Kili said.

"Relax." Toby said.

"Is that supposed to be a toy of Freddy or just pixel mini-game version?" Linda asked.

"Just play the game." Toby said.

"What did he do this time?" Linda read. "He locked you in your room again. Don't be scared. I am here with you." The screen switched to a pixilated scene.

"Oh this won't be that scary." Kili said with a smile. Fili saw Toby smirking and frowned.

"Why's the lad crying?" Bofur asked.

"He's got those demon puppets in his room." Nori said. Linda made the boy walked over and clicked on the pile of fnaf character plushes.

"These are my friends." Linda read. "Where's Foxy's head?" she asked.

"The golden bear's eyes are following you." Dwalin said.

"Alright so we're locked in the room I guess." Linda said. "Toby how do I get out?"

"Try the door."

"Alright." Linda clicked on the door and everyone jumped as the knocking sound played. "Turn it up loud enough Toby?" she asked. Toby snickered. "How long do I have to knock- aw he's crying. That's so sad."

"Tomorrow's another day." Toby read. The screen faded to black then to a picture of a small freddy plush on a bed.

"Well that's cute." Ori said with a smile. The screen faded to the game.

"Ah this is more like it." Linda said. "So are you going to tell me what to do or do I need to figure this out on my own?"

"You're on your own sis."

"Great."

"Well we're not in that hell of a pizza place." Gloin said.

"Looks like we're in a bedroom." Linda said. "There's doors and a closet." She clicked. "Oh that's terrifying. What are we _crawling_ to the door? Oh and I have to turn on the light too? I can see this going very badly." Linda said. "I have to listen for _breathing_?!" Linda asked as she went back to the main area. "Oh I don't like that movement." She pressed something and the character turned around. "What just happened?" she turned on the flashlight.

"They can be behind you?!" Kili squeaked.

"Why aren't we sitting _on_ the bed?" Linda asked. "I would be on that bed, under the covers with my little flashlight ready to beat those robots freaks with it."

"I'd protect you." Kili said quietly to her. Linda turned her head to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks, but no you wouldn't; you'd be under that blanket with me." she said. Kili grinned and winked at her making her roll her eyes. "Not what I meant."

"I know." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Enough kissieness more scaryness." Toby said with a deep frown.

"At least there's no phone guy." Ori said. Linda clicked on the bear and it made the horn noise.

"Well there's that but there's still a stupid fan." Linda said.

…

"I'm surprised you two are here." Toby said turning to Balin and Bilbo.

"Oh I'm only here until thing start happening." Bilbo said and Balin nodded in agreement.

"What is that noise?" Fili asked with a frown.

"I don't know." Linda said. "I've checked both doors and the closet."

"Did you check the bed?" Toby asked with a smirk.

"Shit!" Linda clicked and Kili screamed at the little demon freddys that left the bed.

"Goodbye." Bilbo said before he and Balin left.

"Kili that was _right_ in my ear!" Linda said.

"I'm sorry." Kili said before kissing her ear. He nuzzled below her ear and Fili smacked his arm.

"Let her play the game." He said. Kili smirked and hid his face against Linda's neck.

…

"Five am already." Dwalin said. Linda clicked the right door.

"Nothing ever happens on the first-" Linda was cut off as Chika popped up on the screen. Both Linda and Kili let out loud screams as they and the others jumped.

"What where you saying?!" Fili shouted with a hand on his chest.

"Demon bird." Dwalin hissed.

"Uh Kili…" Linda said looking down. "That's my boob."

"Oh! Sorry." Kili said with a sheepish chuckle. He awkwardly patted her chest twice before putting his hand down around her stomach.

"Do I have to finish the night?" Linda asked.

"Yes." Toby said.

"I dislike you." Linda said.

"You love me."

"Not at the moment."

* * *

"I did it!" Linda said with her arms up as the alarm clock buzzed.

"Kili's turn!" Toby said.

"Kili's nothing!" Kili said with wide eyes. "Linda and I will be on the couch away from this hell." He said as he stood.

"You have to do the second night." Toby said.

"I don't have to do anything." Kili said as he pulled up Linda. "Let us cuddle in peace." He said.

"I'll do it then." Fili said. "But I want Linda."

"Excuse me?" Kili and Linda asked in unison.

"You got to hold her when you played last time." Fili said with a frown.

"It's only fair." Linda said turning to Kili with a shrug.

"But…" Kili looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "But Linda… Lovely lovely Linda." He whined as he held onto one of her hands.

"I'll sit with you after, I promise." Linda said before kissing his cheek.

"Fine." He said as he moved to the couch. Linda sat back down and Fili sat behind her, reaching past her for the keyboard.

"Four days until the party." Fili read. "You know he is hiding again. He won't stop until you find him." Fili walked towards the door. "Over there." He read. "Well we can leave the room now." He said. "That bear is going to follow us everywhere, isn't he?"

"Stupid eyes are still following ya." Gloin said as Fili went into the living room.

"What are we supposed to be doing- gah!" Fili jumped, making Linda jump, as the brother with the Foxy head popped out from behind the tv.

"That is _not_ okay!" Kili shouted. "Fun with Plushtrap?! There will be no fun with trap anything!" he screamed into a couch pillow.

"What do I do-?" Fili stared at Plushtrap on the chair. He turned off the light.

"Why would you turn off the light?!" Dori shouted. Fili turned it back on and the plush had moved to the floor in front of the chair.

"NO! NO! NO!" Kili screamed into the pillow.

"Quit being such a baby." Toby said rolling his eyes.

"I just have to get him on the X, right?" Fili asked as he turned off the light again.

"Oh man." Linda turned and buried her face in his chest. Fili smiled down at her.

"Fee…Fee!" Kili shouted after he'd had the light off for too long. Fili turned it on and the plush was on the X.

"I did it." He said with a smile. "Hey, it's 2 am." Linda turned.

"Awesome, way to go Fili." She said with a smile. He grinned at her before she turned back to the screen.

…

"Check the door, check the door!" Ori whimpered. Fili clicked on the right door and when he turned on the light Chika, down the hallway, moved out of view. Linda, and some of the others, jumped. She ended up grabbing Fili's leg out of reflex.

"Please, Linda, not here." He teased quietly in her ear. Linda lightly smacked his leg making him chuckle.

"Less flirting, more surviving!" Kili shouted with a frown. Fili quickly stole a kiss before he went back to playing. Linda's face flushed and Kili pouted on the couch, his arms crossed. Fili clicked on the other door and Bonnie jumped out at him. Everyone screamed or jumped. "See?! Flirting got you killed!" Kili shouted.

"Well, now that I'm dead…" Fili said before head attacked Linda's neck with little kisses. She squeaked and started giggling since his mustache braids tickled against her skin.

"Fili!" Linda squeaked as she tried to squirm away. Fili laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"Alright alright, back to the game!" Toby said. Fili chuckled as he stopped, he glanced back at Kili to see him sulking on the couch. He cleared his throat and turned back to the game.

…

"Six am! Linda!" Kili shouted. Linda turned to see him laying on the couch, his arms open for her with an adorable pout. Linda stood and moved into his arms. Kili pulled her against him, putting his head on top of hers. He hummed into her hair. "My teddy." He muttered. Linda put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and turned them so Linda was between him and the couch. Kili turned his head to speak to everyone in the room. "We're taking a nap, no one disturb." He said before turning his head back to Linda. He kissed her nose and put his forehead against hers.

"Alrighty then…" Toby said. He turned to the dwarves with a grin. "Who's next?"

* * *

**This one was kinda short and ended suddenly but I couldn't think of anything else. Outlast will come out soon, then Guitar Hero then the swimming ones. **


	38. Imagine: The Company Playing Outlast

**Remuslupinlover50 suggested this and I realized it's a great idea so thank you and I hope you enjoy.  
**

**If anyone's interested in watching a play-through of the game I recommend the one by Joel and Adam from Rooster teeth or Gavin and Michael from Achievement Hunter. Both are on the YouTube channel "Let's Play"**

* * *

"Why are we all gathered in the living room?" Kili asked as he and Fili walked into the room. He saw Toby setting up the laptop to the tv. "It's that game isn't it? Linda, please don't make me play it." He whimpered.

"Relax, ya big baby." Toby said. "It's a different game."

"Oh good." Kili let out a sigh of relief as he sat on the couch beside Linda who was sitting in front of the computer. She had recently purchased a lift-top coffee table so whoever was sitting at the computer didn't have to sit on the floor. That did mean that a few dwarfs had to sit on the floor in front but it gave them a better view of the tv. Toby sat on Linda's other side and Fili sat beside him. On either side of the brothers was Thorin and Dwalin, everyone else was on the floor.

"So what's this game about?" Fili asked.

"You'll see." Toby said.

"I never like it when he says that." Kili muttered. The computer screen popped up on the tv and Linda started the game.

"Outlast." Nori read. "What's that?"

"Outlast contains intense violence, gore, graphic sexual content-" Fili read.

"What are you making us play this time?!" Kili squeaked.

"You're only watching this time." Toby said. "Linda and I will be playing."

"If anyone feels like they need to leave the room at any point please do so."

"Well, I will see you all later." Bilbo said as slapped his hands on his thighs before he got up and swiftly went to the kitchen.

"I'll be joining you." Balin said.

"Come on." Dori said pulling Ori up.

"But-"

"No buts. Come on." Dori said. Ori pouted as his brother lead him out of the room. "Nori!"

"I'm stayin'!" Nori said with a grin. "I can take it."

"Anyone else too chicken?" Toby said as he saw Kili started to get up. Kili quickly made it look like he was only changing positions and forced a smile.

"I'm not chicken." He said.

"It's okay if you are scared, Kee." Linda said. He shook his head.

"I survived those ana-ani-ane-… those animals, I can survive this." He said. "Besides…I'll be able to sleep just fine tonight with my teddy bear." He said quietly as he nudged her arm gently. Linda smiled at him.

"Alright." She said. "So we're good to go, guys?" Linda asked everyone else.

"We'll give it a try." Bofur said beside his brother. Bombur tapped Bofur's arm. "Can we make some popcorn?"

"Quickly." Toby said with a sigh. Bofur got up and returned a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn for his brother.

"Alright." Toby said. "You have the choice to run, hide or die." He said as Linda clicked continue.

"You're played this before haven't you?" she asked.

"Yep." The opening sequence of the main character driving up to the asylum in first person played. They turned off the car and Linda was given control.

"Don't leave the car; don't get out of the car." Kili said immediately.

"What's that on the seat?" Fili asked.

"Camera." Toby said as Linda picked it up.

"Not cameras…" Kili whined. "No no _don't_ get out of the car." The group jumped as the gate behind the character closed loudly.

"Any building you have to scale the side of to get in you _shouldn't_ go into." Fili said.

"Alright, in through the window- AND the lights go out. Of course, why did I expect any different?" Kili asked.

"Sweetie, you okay?" Linda asked.

"I'm fine. I'm okay." He said giving her a smile. Linda entered another room and a sudden scream made everyone jump.

"What was that?!"

"Run!"

"Where is it?!"

"Where- there's no source to that sound…" Linda said with a frown.

"Oh you open doors way too fast." Kili breathed.

"You wanna sit behind me, Kee?" Linda asked.

"Yes!" Kili quickly got up and moved to sit behind Linda, his arms going around her, his chest against her back. He let out a happy sigh as he put his chin on her shoulder. "I'm good now." He said before kissing her cheek. He smirked smugly at Fili who frowned. Thorin rolled his eyes at his nephews.

"Alright which way?" Linda asked as she walked down a hall. Suddenly the left door closed by itself.

"Not that way." Nori said.

"Thank you, Nori." Linda said. She entered the next room.

"Oh dear…" Bofur said when they saw the blood on the broken table.

"Get in the airvent." Toby said.

"Why, is something after us?" Kili asked turning to look at him. "Linda, get in the vent, quick!"

"Okay okay." Linda climbed up into the vent and started crawling through it. There was a panel to look through and when she turned the door burst open making everyone jump. "Nope!" Linda kept crawling past the panel until she reached an opening.

"Was he going to come in after us?" Fili asked.

"I dunno but I don't want to find out." Linda said as she moved to a door. She opened it and a loud sound played as a body swung into view and hit the ground.

"AHH!" the dwarves jumped and Toby started laughing.

"Keep going! Move!" Kili squeaked. Linda moved through the room. "Gah! Why are there so many bodies?!"

"That one's still alive!" Gloin said as he pointed the screen.

"Don't stop; keep running!" Kili and Fili shouted. Linda left the room.

"What's that to the right? There's a guy!" Kili shouted as a guy went into a nearby room and shut the door.

"Kili, baby, you're shouting right in my ear." Linda said as she turned her head.

"Don't look at me; look at the screen." He squeaked with wide eyes. Linda shook her head and looked back at the game. "And sorry, luv." He whispered before kissing her ear. Linda continued on and came to the second part where you have to squeeze through. Suddenly a voice came from the right speakers and something grabbed the character.

"Hello pig."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed, popcorn went flying, while Toby was laughing like a maniac as the big guy who grabbed the character threw him through glass and down to the floor below.

"What was that?!" Kili cried.

"An orc?!"

"A troll?!"

"I don't wanna play this anymore." Kili whimpered. "Oh, popcorn." He picked a piece out of Linda's hair and she turned to look at him as he was about to eat it. He stopped and blinked. "You want it?"

"No, you can have it, Kee." Linda said as she tried not to laugh and looked back at the screen.

…

"There's so much blood."

"Why didn't he just kill you? Why throw you?" Dwalin asked.

"Who was that man?"

"What is the point of this game?"

"Guy in chair! He's moving! He's moving. Linda, he's moving, don't go near him." Kili whispered to her. Linda zoomed in with the camera. "Definitely moving."

"Do we have to go this way?" Linda asked as she looked at Toby.

"Yep."

"Slowly." Fili said as she approached.

"Slowly? I say quickly!" Kili said.

"We're gunna take this slow." Linda said. Everyone, but Toby, held their breath as Linda moved back the guy in the wheelchair. Once past him she quickly entered the next open door.

"PEOPLE!" Kili screamed making everyone jump. Fili smacked his arm.

"Yeah the world is full of them, Kee, you're gunna have to get used to it." Toby said. "You see a humpback whale, tell me that, that's crazy." Kili frowned as he held onto Linda a bit more. Linda went around to the back of the room and crawled under a board blocking a doorway. She went into another, grabbed a security pass from a body and headed back the way she came.

"This isn't too bad." Oin said.

"Never say that!" Kili hissed. "Bad things happen when people say that!"

"Alright, past chair gu-AYYHHHH!" Fili screamed as the guy in the chair attacked the player. The guy moved away and curled into a ball.

"See?! See what happens when people say that!" Kili hissed.

"What was that, lad?" Oin asked as he turned to the younger dwarf. Kili put his face against Linda's back.

"Nothing." He mumbled, his voice muffled.

…

"'Note that you can look behind you by holding (Q) or (E) while running'." Bofur read. "Why is it telling us that? Are we going to have to run soon?"

"I can't look." Kili said, his face against Linda's back again. Linda went two steps down a hall and everyone jumped when at the other end of the hall a guy broke into another room.

"Okay two rooms… bathro- not going in the bathroom." Linda said after seeing the blood under a stall.

"Just get to the security room." Toby said.

"Alright." Linda said. She found it further down the hall, entered, closed the door behind her then went to the flashing keyboard.

"Hey it's that man again on the screen." Nori said. "What's he doing-"

"The power went out." Linda said. "You're kidding right- new objective…the basement? Why, why does it have to be the basement?"

"Where else would you keep a generator, Lin?" Toby asked

"Outside so we can leave."

"Hide in the locker. Don't try to fight. Fight what?" Kili squeaked. "Fight what?!" Linda quickly got in the locker and a moment later something was breaking down the door.

"Oh dear…"

"That's the guy who threw us…"

"Is he _sniffing_ for us?" Bofur asked.

"You were here weren't you?" The guy asked.

"No we weren't!" Kili shouted.

"What do we do?"

"Not fight him."

"When is it over?" Fili asked. Everything went silent and Linda stepped out of the locker. Kili squeezed her.

"Why would you leave?!" he screamed.

"Kili, I like breathing." She gasped as she tapped his arms.

"Oh, sorry luv." He said as he loosened his hold.

"I may have to borrow Oin's trumpet after this." Linda said as she rubbed her ear.

"I'm sorry." Kili whispered as he placed a few kisses along her ear.

"Quit kissing her and let her play." Toby said with a disgusted frown.

…

"Must we go to the basement? Why can't we just leave?" Fili asked.

"Running low on batteries." Ori said.

"Oh, thanks Ori." Linda said as she pressed R. Then she frowned and turned to the dwarf who sat in a chair in the archway between the living room and dining room. "Wait, Ori? I thought Dori made you leave." Ori nodded and smiled sheepishly. "How long have you been there?"

"Since that big fellow threw us through the window." He said. Linda sighed.

"Where's Dori?"

"Taking a nap."

"You're not scared?"

"Nope." Ori shook his head.

"_Liar_." Kili whispered.

…

Linda hit one of the buttons in the basement and someone began pounding on the door.

"HIDE!"

"WHERE CAN SHE HIDE?!"

"ANYWHERE!"

"You're in the dark; he won't be able to see you in the corner." Toby said calmly as he rolled his eyes. The door was broken down and someone came in but they couldn't see them. "Wait for him to leave then go." They waited and Linda headed out the door.

"HE DIDN'T LEAVE! HE DIDN'T LEAVE!"

"He's got a bat!"

"RUN RUN RUN!"

"GET AWAY!"

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!"

"HIDE!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Linda screamed as she hid the player in another room. Everyone was breathing heavily. Kili gently kissed her cheek.

"It's okay, we're okay."

"Are we done yet?" Linda asked.

"Shh." Kili stroked her arm comfortingly. "Toby, can't you play now?"

"Reload batteries." Toby said. "Thorin, you wanna give it ago?" Thorin was about to answer when Linda hit R, when the camera came back up they could see someone at the other end of a hall.

"AAAHHHHH!"

* * *

That night Linda opened her bedroom door and jumped when she saw Kili there, about to knock.

"I need my teddy bear." They both said. Kili's face went from frightened to concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Get in here." Linda whimpered. Kili nodded and the two got into Linda's bed. Kili wrapped his arms around her as she moved closer to him.

"Don't worry, luv, I'll protect you. Nothing will get you." Kili whispered before kissing the top of her head.


	39. Imagine: The Company Playing Guitar Hero

**Imagine: The Company Playing Guitar Hero**

**(I had a very strong urge to play GH after writing this lol I'm so glad I still had both the first game and my ps2)**

**Shout out to Boston Rider who suggested this. I had the idea in my head after seeing another blogger's post but didn't think about writing it until she suggested it ^_^**

* * *

"Breaking out the PS2!" Toby shouted.

"The P what?" Ori asked with a frown.

"Playstation." Linda said.

"You mean that?" Nori asked as he pointed to the PS3 that was in the entertainment center below the tv.

"Yeah but an older version." Linda said as Toby came into the living room and started hooking it up.

"Are we playing a game?" Bofur asked.

"I'll be anywhere but here if anyone needs me." Kili said as he started up the stairs.

"It's not a horror game it's a music game." Linda said as she brought him back into the room.

"Music game?" Dwalin asked.

"Guitar Hero." Toby said.

"Guitar?" Bofur asked with a smile.

"Yep. I'll go get them." Toby said as he headed upstairs.

"Well they're fake guitars, they have buttons and the strumming thing is like a toggle." Linda said. "You hold down the right coloured buttons and strum when you see the colour on the screen pass the line."

"That doesn't seem too hard." Dwalin said.

"Oh it gets hard." Toby said as he came into the room with a black and white guitar and a red and black on.

"Dibs on red." Linda said.

"Damn it you always get the red one." Toby said with a frown as he plugged them in.

"That's cause I bought them." Linda said as she took it from him.

"Lin and I will play one song first so you guys can see how it works." Toby said. Everyone got on the couch or on the floor in front of it.

"So you play together?" Bilbo asked.

"We play against each other. Whoever hits the most notes wins." Toby said.

"Can we do-"

"Take Me Out?" Toby finished her question. "We always do."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Linda asked. Toby sighed.

"Fine, but we only play it once."

"Got it." Linda said with a nod. "OH! We should do teams! Most wins… win."

"Alright. Dodge ball style?"

"Dodge ball style. Alright boys, line up." The dwarves all looked confused but lined up.

"We're gunna call your name and that means you're on our team." Team Toby ended up being Bilbo, Thorin, Fili, Oin, Gloin, Bofur and Balin and Team Linda was Kili, Dori, Ori, Nori, Bifur, Bombur, and Dwalin. "Since we know how to play our turn won't count towards the score and that way there can't be a tie."

…

"Alright, this is for the win. Dwalin, Gloin you're up." Toby said.

"Here put your fingers like this." Linda said to Dwalin and reached for his hand but he gave her a look.

"I can do it." He said.

"Dwalin plays the violin." Kili said from the couch with a smile.

"Really?" Linda asked with a smile as she turned back to Dwalin. "I'd love to hear you play sometime." Dwalin shifted and grumbled slightly. Balin chuckled and Dwalin sent his brother a slight glare. Toby helped Gloin put the guitar strap on and advised him on where his fingers should be.

"You're going down." Gloin said with a laugh. Dwalin grinned.

"We'll see who's laughing when I wipe the floor with you." He said.

"Oh boy." Toby said with a growing smile. "Hey Bom," he turned to the larger dwarf and saw him eating from a bowl of popcorn. "Wanna share some'a that?" Bombur blinked and held out the bowl for him.

"Bombur no, he's not on our team." Kili said. Bombur frowned but nodded. He put the bowl down on the coffee table and looked away. Toby grinned and grabbed the bowl. Kili shook his head and Bombur gave him a sheepish smile.

…

"Wooo! Go Dwalin!" Linda cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Come on, Gloin!" Toby cheered. Both dwarves had started out struggling with the buttons and the strumming like the others but after the first minute they got the hang of it. The dwarves were cheering the two on so loudly that Toby had to turn up the music. "Come on! He's gunna win! Don't let him beat you!" Toby shouted. Seconds later the song ended and the dwarves erupted in either cheers or curses.

"Yeah!" Linda cheered, throwing her arms around Dwalin who had been grinning but was now blinking with wide eyes. She kissed his cheek and his face turned red as he started grumbling. A few of the dwarves started laughing until he shot them a glare. Linda giggled and let go of him. "Sorry." She said with a sheepish smile. He continued to grumble as he avoided eye contact.

* * *

**This was short but I couldn't think of anything else to add ^_^" Next one is the Imagine and Pref for the swimming one. I'm gunna give that one a few days before I post it. **


	40. Preference:He sees you in a swim suit

**Preference: The Company seeing you in a bathing suit**

**Kinda goes with the Imagine: Swimming with the Company, which will be posted a few minutes from this one.**

* * *

**Thorin:** He looks you up and down appreciatively and tells you you're gorgeous.

**Fili:** He gives a low whistle then grins approvingly and says you could model for him whenever.

**Kili:** You catch him staring at you with a silly little grin. When he sees you've caught him his faces flushes and he tries to pass off his embarrassment with a wink.

**Bilbo:** His face immediately flushes and he stumbles over his words before he's finally able to tell you that you look great.

**Dwalin:** He looks you up and down; when he meets your eyes he looks away and grumbles pretending he hadn't been caught staring.

**Bifur:** He stares at you blankly then starts loudly in dwarvish before leaving the room quickly.


	41. Imagine: Swimming with the Company

**Imagine: Swimming with the Company**

**Not that long but I hope you enjoy it anyway ^_^**

"Toby, what are you wearing?" Fili asked. Toby blinked and looked down.

"Swimming trunks."

"You're going swimming?" Kili asked.

"Yeah! It's finally warm enough to take the cover off the pool in our backyard!"

"That's what the blue thing is?" Fili asked.

"Could we come swimming too?" Kili asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Toby said with a shrug.

"Do you have any more of these trunks?" Balin asked.

"Do we need them?" Kili asked.

"You can't just swim naked!" Toby said with wide eyes.

"Why not?" Fili asked.

"Linda's going to be swimming too!" Toby said as he put his hands on his hips. Kili's face flushed.

"What will she be wearing?" he asked. Fili elbowed him in the side with a frown.

"A bathing suit." Toby said. Bilbo walked into the room. "Hey Bilbo, you wanna come swimming with us?" The hobbit's eyes went wide.

"_Swimming_? Oh no, no, hobbits don't swim."

"I'll teach you." Toby said with a grin. "Linda! Hurry up! I wanna swim!" Toby called up the stairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" they heard her call back. A few minutes later she came downstairs in a light blue bikini. Fili and Kili's jaws feel open and Bilbo squeaked before turning away. "You guys okay?" Linda asked the brothers.

"We're wonderful." Kili said with a silly grin.

"They wanna come swimming too." Toby said. "Do we have any extra shorts we could give them for trunks?"

"Do we really need them?" Fili asked as he looked Linda up and down.

"You're not swimming naked with my sister." Toby said with a frown.

"Who's swimming naked?" Thorin asked as he entered the room with a frown.

"They wanna swim with Linda, naked." Toby said. The brother's flinched as their uncle turned his gaze to them.

"We were kidding!" Kili squeaked.

"We wouldn't do that." Fili said.

"I would hope not." Thorin said. It was then he noticed what Linda was wearing. His eyebrows shot up and he looked away, respectfully.

"I'll go look for something for them to wear." Linda said before heading back upstairs. Both brother's leaned to watch her go until Thorin cleared his throat. The two smiled sheepishly as they stood up straight.

"I'll go see if anyone else wants to go swimming, the pools big enough." Toby said before he left the room.

…

Linda pulled the cover off the pool, with the help of a few of the brothers who insisted on helping, and grabbed a skim net to clean it.

"I can do that for you." Fili offered.

"That's okay, I got it." Linda said.

"Let her do it, Fee." Kili said as Linda kneeled by the edge and leaned over to clean the pool.

"Hey!" Toby snapped at them with a frown. Kili rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'll help you." Ori said with a small smile.

"Thank you, sweetie, but it won't take long." Linda said.

"Oh, okay then."

"Toby, can you get the test kit while I check the filter?" Linda asked.

"Sure." Toby said. He turned to the brother. "No ogling my sister while I'm gone." He said to them before heading inside.

"We would never!" Kili said before turning to his brothers. "What's ogling mean?" Fili shrugged.

…

Once the pool was ready for swimming and the dwarves all had either trunks or basketball shorts Linda broke out the pool noodles, floating chair and beach ball. Bilbo sat on the side of the pool, far from the water, in a pool chair with a book. Half the dwarves jumped into the water with no delay, splashing those who hadn't. Thorin shook his head with an amused smile as he, Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Gloin, and Oin got into the water. Tony did a cannon ball before popping up and splashing Ori who squeaked and splashed him back.

"Aren't you coming in, Linda?" Kili called.

"Yep." Linda put the floating chair in the water and got on.

"That's no fun." Fili said. The two came up beside her as she floated away from the edge.

"I wanna try to get a bit of a tan before getting in." she said. Kili leaned his arms on the bottom of it and laid his head on his arms by her legs.

"I think your skin is beautiful the way it is now." He said with a smile before looking at the leg right by his face. "Just perfect." He said before looking back at her and winking.

"I agree." Fili said as he came up by the small armrest on her other side. "I wouldn't change a thing." He said giving her a smirk.

"I do however think she looks a little too dry." Kili said turning to smirk at his brother.

"I agree with that also." Fili said. The two shared a look. Linda's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare-!" Linda was cut off by her own squeal as the brothers turned the chair over making her fall into the water. She popped up with a gasp and smacked water at Fili who was closest. The other dwarves laughed as she pushed her hair out of her face. Kili laughed the loudest until Linda grabbed one of the pool noodles and bopped him on the head.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that, luv." Kili said as he grabbed one, tossed to him by Toby.

"Toby you traitor!" Linda gasped as she blocked a swing from Kili.

"Thorin!" Fili called. Thorin nodded and tossed Fili a noodle.

"Get her, Fee!" Kili said with a laugh. Fili slipped an arm around Linda who squeaked but he moved her behind him.

"I'll protect you princess." He said to her with a wink. Linda laughed as Kili looked absolutely betrayed.

"Fili, how could you?!" he gasped. He turned to Toby. "Toby!"

"Yeah!" Toby moved over to him with his own noodle. Toby and Fili wacked at each other while Kili went under the water. Linda, who didn't see him to that, looked around.

"Fili, where did Kee-!" She squeaked as she was cut off by Kili pulling her down under the water. He grinned at her under the water and gave her a quick chaste kiss before they popped up out of the water. Linda put her hands on Kili's shoulders as he kept his arms around her waist to hold her up.

"Kili! Don't fraternize with the enemy!" Toby shouted.

"You don't even know what that word means!" Linda shouted back with a laugh.

"Linda!" Fili shouted.

"We've formed an alliance." Kili said with a grin as he kept his eyes on Linda. She splashed water at him. He laughed before he fell back into the water. Since he was still holding onto Linda she came under with him. He attempted to kiss her again but she slipped out of his arms and swam to the other end of the pool. She popped back out of the water.

"Hello." Bofur said with a smile. Kili popped up out of the water at the other end.

"Hey!" The dwarves around Linda all laughed.

"Hey where's the ball-?" Linda blinked as the ball hit her on the head.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Ori squeaked.

"It's fine, sweetie." Linda said.

"Linda! Can you set up the volleyball net?" Toby asked.

"Great idea!" Linda said before moving to the ladder to get out.

"What's volleyball?" Nori asked.

…

While Linda went to the garage to get the next Toby explained volleyball. When she came back Toby got out to help her set it up.

"Alright, Linda, you're one team captain and I'll be the other. We're going to decide teams by each of us taking turns picking one of you."

"Alright, Toby, you can go first."

"Kili!" Toby shouted with a grin.

"_Nooo_!" Kili whined as he slowly moved over to Toby's side.

"Then I take Fili." Linda said. Fili grinned as he moved next to her.

"Hello, princess."

"Thorin!" Toby called with a grin before sticking his tongue out at Linda.

"Dwalin." Linda said as she crossed her arms.

"Bofur!"

"Nori."

"Gloin!"

"Bifur."

"Bombur!"

"Ori."

"Dori!"

"Wait there's an odd number."

"That's okay." Balin said as he raised a hand. "I'll sit this one out."

"Alright then you get Oin." Toby said. "We gunna bet anything?" he asked with a grin.

"Like what?" Linda asked.

"Hmm… how about if my team wins… you and your team have to wait on us hand and foot for a week." Toby said with a smirk.

"And if my team wins…" Linda started. Nori moved over to her and whispered something. "You and your team have to do all of the house work for a month."

"You're on." Toby said. There were a few protests from each side from a few of the dwarves but they all got into position to play.

* * *

"Game!" Linda said as her team cheered. Toby started to pout as his team grumbled. Fili picked Linda up in the water and spun around before letting them fall back into the water.

"Come on." Toby whined. "I had Thorin and Gloin."

"Well we had Dwalin and Bifur." Linda said before kissing each dwarf on the cheek. Dwalin immediately grumbled, crossed his arms and turned away while Bifur blinked and started speaking loudly in dwarvish. Linda laughed as both looked rather flustered.

* * *

**I just kept typing until I couldn't think of anything else to add. It is by no means warm enough where I am to go out swimming but I've had this idea in my head for a while. **


End file.
